What You Don't Know Can't Hurt You
by r-nica
Summary: There are things the BBA Team don't know about the Twelve Signs, zodiac forming a powerful bit. About the searcher they're helping out. About the true purpose of the Signs, why it's best not to learn about it. But the BBA Team is bound to find out, and Max himself will learn why in the worst way possible. Ignorance indeed is bliss.
1. Ch1: Getting Stoned Can Get You Killed

**DISCLAIMER:** Bakuten Shoot Beyblade belongs to its manga author, Aoki Takao.

**This is my very first _published_ Beyblade fic, people. By the way, I'm _not_ following the Nelvana dub, so to clear things up,** BBA Team - Blade Breakers, PPB Team - The All Starz, Kyouju - Kenny and Boris - Bryan, Chairman Daitenji - Mr. Dickenson**, you get the drill. So if you think you see a contrast in the casts' character, please reread the previous sentence. **

**This fic is inspired by my observation about the lack of Max fics in the Beyblade fandom. Sure, I love Kai and Rei (it just happens that I love them more than Max) but poor Max is nearly invisible as a major character, so I decided to make my first Beyblade fic mainly about him. But that doesn't mean I ignored the rest of the team. In fact, this story also concerns Kai and Takao, although their problems would serve as side stories to give some balance. And how could I forget to include Rei interaction here... I'll leave it there.**

**Oh yeah, the story happens a few months after the Russian Tournament, first season. It won't follow the original plot after that, and you'll understand why at the end of the fic, trust me. Anyway, on with the program! Hope you enjoy!**

-x-

_Ignorance, rust of corruption of the psyche and soul _

_Yet is most priceless when binding some harvests of reward_

_More poisonous than venom, deadlier than a double-edged sword_

_Too much of the purest gold that is knowledge_

_-x-_

_You know it best not to receive it, nor to give life to curiosity _

_To pursue the chance of veiled truth that can slay _

_So stay away from what you think should be yours _

_**For what you don't know can't hurt you.** _

_-x-_

_Or take away everything you have._

* * *

WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW CAN'T HURT YOU

ChApTeR 1

* * *

_smile on his face. I could not understand why but I had to know. So I called him to come over to me, and he did so still with that happy expression. After I explained my reason, he just burst into laughter before apologizing for acting rudely. But in the meantime, I was so confused. Was nothe supposed to be scared to be even at the doorstep of that mansion? His parents should be worried for his sake and his safety. He must have seen the confusion on my face because he suddenly turned serious while recounting his sad story. He no longer has his parents; they were now dead. My heart was filled with sympathy; I would not want my father or my mother to die first before I do either. Then I asked him where he lives now if that was his case. Suddenly his face became bright again as he pointed with so much enthusiasm at _

And that was it.

His right hand tightened slightly its hold on the soiled piece of paper. There _had_ to be more. He was so sure of it. This couldn't be the last of it. Not when he was so near the answer.

And somehow, he could feel it.

* * *

"And the winners are the members of the BBA Team!"

As soon as the announcement was done, the audience broke into wild shouts of joy and thunderous applause. Screams of praise kept piercing the air, while banners with messages like, "BBA Team, champions always!" were held up high by unknown arms.

Takao could hardly breathe as he enthusiastically waved his hand at the sea of happy faces surrounding him from afar. The last time he had been inside the coliseum in Las Vegas was during the finals of the American Tournament, and it had been filled back then with beyblade fans. Now it was more packed than ever; even the aisles were filled with kids and teenagers, part of the larger crowds of people who wanted to watch the exhibition match between their very own PPB Team and the most recent champions in beyblading, the BBA Team.

"That was a great match, Takao."

Takao turned to see Michael reach his spot, a friendly smile on his face.

"Congratulations for winning." The captain of the PPB Team extended his right hand to Takao. "You were even better today than during the Russian Tournament."

Takao took his hand to shake it. Who would have ever thought before that he would be shaking hands with the captain whose ego used to beat the size of a mountain? "Thanks. You weren't half bad yourself."

Weren't half bad. That was an understatement. Takao had nearly lost to Michael during the beybattle and had only won for Dragoon beat Trygle in spinning by two seconds before it completely stopped. And Takao had been so sure that he could easily beat Michael since he had seen all his techniques—that is, before Michael suddenly counterattacked with a move Takao had never seen before. In fact, if Kai hadn't given him a hint, he may never have found a way to reverse the situation.

"Takao!" several voices rang out happily.

He twisted his head and and his face lit up with a grin as his teammates ran toward him. "Hey guys, we won again!"

"You were awesome, Takao!" Max gave a thumbs-up.

Rei grinned back. "I like what you did at the last minute. That was completely unexpected."

Takao scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I couldn't have done it if Kai hadn't helped me." He turned to the teen with slate bangs. "Thanks a lot, Kai."

Kai, still arms crossed over his chest, didn't say anything but Takao could tell he was pleased, even if his expression gave away nothing. Kai never was the one who would openly say he was glad he had been of help anyway. Takao knew this but he didn't actually mind it. He had already known that deep down, his blue-haired teammate had already changed, because there was no way Kai would choose the old Dranzer over the Black one even at the expense of his own victory, resist his grandfather, become worried about Rei during his battle with Boris or help Takao train for the finals—all during the Russian Tournament—if he hadn't. For Takao, it was enough.

"Takao!"

When Takao turned around, this time the rest of the PPB Team and Judy Mizuhara were beside Michael. They were all smiling at him, so unlike the condescending attitude they bore the first time they met the BBA Team.

"Hey Max, you didn't rust after all." Eddy grinned, a basketball spinning at the tip of his index finger. "Even when you did lose."

Max laughed. "I guess I hadn't counted on your sudden maneuver back there. You guys had been training a lot after we won the world tournament, hadn't you?"

"Guilty as charged."

Emily walked a few steps toward Kai. "Next time, it will be our turn to be the winners of the Beyblade World Championship. But in the meantime, I'd like to say that one day, I'll beat you, Kai. Remember that."

Kai just smirked. "One day."

"Max, can I have a word with you for a minute?" Judy asked.

"Sure." Max let himself be ushered by his mom to a more secluded area while everyone else went in his own direction.

Takao's gaze swept across the audience until it fell on Chairman Daitenji. The strong wave of pride he felt suddenly wavered a bit when he saw no one else beside the old man.

"What's wrong?" Rei regarded at Takao with a concerned face.

"Oh, it's you, Rei. Um, nothing."

"You don't have to hide it, Takao. It's obvious that you're looking for someone."

_I guess it wouldn't hurt if I tell Rei a little. _"My father told me that he would come to watch me. I guess he didn't make it after all." He tried to lessen the impact of the last sentence with a casual tone. There, Rei would more or less leave the subject alone.

"I'm sure your father has a good reason. Anyway, if you have a problem or anything, you know where to find me, okay?"

"Okay."

After Rei left, Takao still stared at the audience quickly dispersing. Where was his father anyway? After the Russian Tournament, they had bonded in many activities in almost two months as father and son. Takao had learned so much about his father, things that he hadn't known before. Never had he felt so close to him, which was a new experience. Takao never minded his father's absence before, not when his grandfather was there to take care of him and with playing with beyblades preoccupying his mind all the time.

His grandfather. Even he wasn't here. _Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Both, I guess. _He could just imagine him waving his wooden sword proudly at his grandson for his victory or perform some embarrassing kendo moves in front of many strangers. Takao could even hear him reprimand about the usual things.

_"Takao, stand straight and concentrate!" _

_"Will you stop eating our entire food supply!" _

_"Pay attention to what I'm saying!" _

_"How can you concentrate on practicing with your sword if you keep on thinking of nothing but beyblading!" _

But at least he was there during the tournaments, as much as Takao had found his grandfather sometimes annoying and quite a pain in the neck. At least he never failed to correct him and give him good advice. It was just too bad his grandfather was back in Japan to keep their school of kendo running.

Wait. That still didn't answer his real question.

His glance fell at Max, who was talking animatedly with Judy. It was kind of envious. Max still got to see his mom sometimes, and even if he didn't, he still had his dad to take care of him.

Suddenly Takao caught himself. Since when did he start having these kinds of thoughts anyway? _I never did. What _was_ I thinking? This isn't like me!_

So his father didn't come. Big deal. What Rei said could be right. Besides, it was only an exhibition match. Whether or not the BBA Team won, it was still the champion team until next year's World Championship Tournament. _That's right. My beyblade had always kept me company and will still continue to do so. _The hurt started to fade slowly.

"Takao, let's go now!" Kyouju called out.

"We'll leave you if you keep on standing there! The beach is waiting for us!" This time Rei did the yelling.

The hurt completely vanished. _And so will my friends. _"I'm coming! Wait for me!"

And with that, Takao ran toward his teammates, all thoughts about his family forgotten.

* * *

"Ah! This is the life!" Max jumped from the water and served the beach ball with a spike.

"Aaah!" The beach ball hit Takao squarely on the face and he stumbled backward before falling into the water.

"Takao, you're supposed to strike the ball with your wrists or hands, not with your face!" Kyouju groaned once the knocked-down player resurfaced.

"I know that, Kyouju! You think it's easy to catch Max's spikes? We switch places and let's see what _you _can do!"

Rei couldn't contain himself any longer and burst into laughter while Max and Chairman Daitenji joined him. Takao never ceased to amuse him. As Rei watched the Japanese beyblader continue his argument with Kyouju over whose fault it was that they were continuing to lose to Max without even scoring a single point, he felt himself become glad. Takao had already recovered from his earlier gloomy state after the exhibition match and returned to his usual self.

"Boys, start wrapping up your game," Chairman Daitenji said a little later as Max served the beach ball again. "After fifteen minutes, we will eat lunch."

"Lunch?" Takao obviously lost concentration and looked eagerly at the head of the BBA, resulting the ball smacking right on top of his head. Losing balance, he promptly collapsed into the water once more.

"Takao, pay attention!" Max called as Takao stood up. "You'll never score with what you're doing."

"Easy for you to say," the Japanese muttered. "You're winning." Then he waved at Rei. "Hey Rei, you've been sitting at the shore too long. Why don't you come over here and have some fun? Or better yet, switch places with me."

Rei held up his hand. "Nah. I think I'll just skip the chance." He didn't feel like swimming at this hour. Besides, his black shorts and white T-shirt didn't exactly count as proper swimming apparel. So instead he just turned to Chairman Daitenji, who was sitting next to him. "Chairman, I think I'll just look for Kai right now so that we won't be wasting the fifteen minutes."

"No, I'll find Kai," Max volunteered. "If he just walked along the shore like he said, then he can't be too far. Anyway, take my place, Rei. I'll be right back."

"I said no, didn't I?"

"Come on! Please?"

"Why be insistent now? None of you protested when Kai refused."

Takao rolled his eyes. "We all know Kai would say no even before we invited him to swim. You, on the other hand, know that all work and no play makes Rei a dull boy."

"Well forget it. There's nothing you can do to change my mind."

"Is that so?" Takao looked meaningfully at Max and Kyouju.

The two boys looked puzzled for a moment before their faces brightened and they nodded in understanding.

"Okay. One last round before I find Kai," Max announced as he served the ball. This time, Takao managed to hit it back. Max struck it again, and Kyouju tossed it in the air. Takao jumped from the water to hit it back but instead of the ball landing on Max's spot, it sailed past the blond and headed toward the shore. All players emerged from the water and went to retrieve it.

"Here's the ball," Rei said as he caught it and handed it to Max.

"Thanks, Rei." Why was Max grinning strangely? The blond took hold of Rei's arms.

"Yeah." Takao had an evil smile on his face as he grasped both of Rei's legs.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Rei cried as Max and Takao lifted him up and started to run toward the water. Then he realized in horror the full meaning of what they were planning to do. "Hey, let me go!"

"Sorry, Rei. You have to get wet just like the rest of us." From Takao's gleeful tone, it was clear that he was enjoying this as they got nearer the water.

The Chinese boy tried to kick, move his arms, twist his body in every way possible, anything to get out of Max and Takao's hold but the boys' grips were like iron. _Oh, great!_ "Put me down!"

"Squirming your way out won't help you but if you say so." Max and Takao swayed Rei in the air before releasing him while Rei flew into the water with a large splash.

When he resurfaced, he could feel his black hair sloppily sticking on his face. Large locks of long hair that used to be confined inside the white cloth at his nape were strewn all over his chest and shoulders. He brushed the hair straying on his face away from it.

Everyone else stared at him, jaws dropped at the sight. Then Takao and Max began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Rei, this is the second time I've seen your hair flat." Kyouju was apparently trying to contain himself.

"I see you guys are having fun with the way I look now," Rei muttered as Takao doubled up even more.

"I'm sorry, Rei." Max's laughter finally subsided. "Anyway, now that you're in the water already, you might as well play your role. Catch." He tossed the beach ball at him. "I'm going to find Kai now. See you guys later!" Stepping out of the water, he walked away.

"Yeah, Rei," Takao couldn't help jabbing one more time. "We'll see if you're as much of an expert in hitting beach balls as you are in beyblading."

_Like I have a choice. I'm drenched already._ Rei finally removed his red headband and pulled out the white cloth behind him before throwing them next to Chairman Daitenji. His long raven hair was fully exposed now. "You'll be sorry for pulling that trick, Takao. I'll deal with Max later."

"Whatever you say." Takao got himself ready. "How you wash that really long hair of yours while bathing is beyond me. What do you say if we braid it instead?"

"_No._" Rei picked up the ball and held it high, baring one of his fangs in mock seriousness. "Remember this, Takao. The person who messes with a member of the White Tiger tribe regrets it."

* * *

_Kai couldn't have gone far._ Max scanned his surroundings, strolling along the soft shore. He could feel that he was on the right track as he noticed the number of people around decrease little by little. Where there were few or no strangers at all, Kai was surely there.

Soon, there weren't much people hanging around anymore. A few kids were playing happily with their beyblades while a lady was enjoying her tan. Max looked around again. He might already have walked too far from his friends' spot for like, what, eighteen minutes? He was no longer sure. _I think I should go back now._

But as he turned around, his eye caught the view of the water, marveling at the overlapping shades of blue and green as the water gleamed. _I never noticed how beautiful a beach could look. I guess I had been preoccupied with other things. Like beyblading. _The farther he walked, the deeper the shades grew and the longer his admiring gaze stayed.

His ears picked a loud plunk nearby and he turned to his right. A boy who seemed to be his age was standing several feet away from him, trying to make the stones he threw skip along the water. He didn't seem to notice Max.

Max turned his attention to the clear blue sky, all thoughts of finding Kai forgotten. Today was a perfect day for an outing with his friends but it would be even more perfect if his mom and her team were here to enjoy the beautiful scene. They were, after all, now friends. To Max's delight, the members of the PPB Team were actually nice beneath their supercilious exterior. Plus, his mom had been making up for the lost time with him by spending her free time with him as much as possible.

It was just too bad that today hadn't been a free time for her. After congratulating Max and his team at the end of the match, Judy had told him that she would be gone for several days—maybe even weeks or months—to start another research project. She had apologized for not being able to return with him back to Japan but Max had understood. If her research was so important that everything else had to be dropped, then it should come first in priority. Max wasn't the type of son who would hold such a thing against his own mom.

A movement caught the corner of his right eye. He twisted his head to see the boy still trying to make stones skip along the water. Unfortunately for the latter, he was failing.

"Hey," Max called to get the boy's attention. The latter stopped to look at him, and Max picked up a nearby rock. "When you throw, you do it in a more horizontal position instead of hurling it downward. Like this." Bending a little sideways, he threw the rock with his arm parallel to the sea level. The rock hopped five times before finally sinking.

The boy seemed to be smirking but nonetheless imitated his demonstration. When his stone skipped within Max's line of vision, he gathered all the stones that he could find and piled them up next to him.

_He finally got it,_ Max thought while watching the boy practice more. The latter kept changing his angle to the left, each stone seeming to jump on the surface of the water. Max frowned. Was he imagining things or did the stones seem to come closer to him as time passed by?

_Time—I can't believe it slipped my mind. I'm supposed to look for Kai! I should have found him by now._ He had been so distracted that he completely forgot what he was here for. _It must have been twenty minutes or so. I better look for him now._

When Max turned to the direction where he came from, he felt something smite him at the back of his head. He flinched at the pain and clutched the spot with his hand as he whirled around. But before he could move, another thing struck his bare right foot and he cried out in pain. In the process, he stumbled backward and fell on the sand before eyeing what made him lose his balance.

It was a stone. A large one. Max glanced in the direction it originated from.

And it was from the boy.

"What's your problem?" Max demanded, trying to stand up but fell backward again. His foot now a liability, he couldn't even move it without wincing. "What did I ever do to you anyway?"

The boy remained silent as he picked up two stones from the pile, one on each hand. Although he was just about six meters away from Max, the murderous glare he was giving was boring right through Max's blue eyes, sending chills down the blond's spine. In fact, if looks could kill, Max was probably dead by now.

_What do I do now?_ Max tried not to panic as his attacker advanced toward him by one step. He decided to resort to talking things out before he might get stoned again. "Look, I don't want to quarrel with you. If you could just tell me what's wrong—"

He never finished his sentence as another stone, thankfully just a small one, struck his forehead. Eyes flashing and face contorted in anger, it was obvious that the stranger wasn't willing to listen to him. Max drew his face away from the boy's line of sight, holding up his arms before him to shield himself but a rock managed to get past his barrier to hit his temple.

"Why—why are you doing this—" Max's arms took the rest of the blows as stones continued to rain at him. The ache and the sting of his forming wounds were attacking his body at the same time, and he cried out as though to subside them. Who was this person to attack him like this? Max knew he rarely got angry but at this point he finally he lost his temper. "Why the hell are you doing this to me!"

The boy hurled one more rock, this time hitting its target: Max's left leg. Without realizing it, Max lowered his arms. But he was completely caught off guard as his attacker kicked the shore, sending a large spray of sand directly at him. The sand showered on his wounds and stung painfully in his eyes that he could not bring to open them. His anger evaporated to become fear.

"Stop it!"

But that seemed to be the last thing that will ever happen.

He couldn't get up. He couldn't even see. He felt beaten up all over.

But most of all, he was at the mercy of someone who seemed so bent at making him suffer, completely defenseless. Max didn't know if anyone could hear them.

But he knew he already dreaded what may come next.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks!** **Show Max you care!**


	2. Ch2: Icy Knives of Blue

**DISCLAIMER:** Bakuten Shoot Beyblade belongs to its manga author, Aoki Takao.

**Fanfiction . net won't allow question marks together with exclamation points. Sheesh.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW CAN'T HURT YOU

ChApTeR 2

* * *

_I have to get out of here! _

Footsteps. Dangerously approaching footsteps.

Max cringed. His eyes might have been temporarily blinded but his ears were still perfectly in good condition. They could recognize those sounds but he didn't want to hear them at all. _Because that could only mean one thing._

"Max!"

_Rei? _It couldn't be. Maybe his ears must have decided to abandon his side and instead play tricks on him. _I'll get stoned again anytime now. Three, two, one—_

"Are you all right? Max, can you hear me?" The voice was louder, clearer, nearer.

_But very welcoming._ Max was one hundred percent sure this time. "Rei!" Suddenly the Chinese boy's worried voice was the best sound the injured lad had ever heard. Automatically he tried to get up on his feet but instead started to collapse.

"Hey."

Max felt one arm catching his upper body before he could completely fall down, the other one circled around his shoulders to support him. He let Rei help him sit properly but winced as the latter's hand accidentally grazed a wound near his shoulder.

"Sorry."

He tried to smile in reassurance. "Forgiven. Thanks, Rei."

Then like lightning, a thought struck him. "Where—where's that kid? Rei, be careful, he might hurt you too along with me!"

"Kid?" There was a pause. "There's no one else here but us."

"What? No, he must be around somewhere!" _From where could he be attacking me again?_

"Max, there's no kid or anyone else."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Very. What's going on?" Rei's voice sounded with confusion.

_He left,_ Max realized, eyes still shut. _Maybe he saw Rei coming so he escaped already._ The possible explanation made him sigh in relief. "Good. But what are you doing here?" His hand groped for Rei's arm.

"Looking for you. Kai's already there with the others and we were just waiting for you to return. The question is, what happened to _you_? Why don't you open your eyes?"

"I got sand on them. Someone's been stoning me just now," he replied weakly. "He was the kid I'm talking about."

"What? But why would someone want to stone you?" Rei's tone was in disbelief.

"I don't know. I haven't even seen him before." As soon as the fear subside inside him, he felt the stinging of his wounds again and tried not to cry out.

"We'd better go back to Chairman Daitenji and have your wounds treated immediately. Plus you have to wash the sand away from your eyes. It would be impossible to do them here when all we have is saltwater. I take it you can't walk?"

"Yeah."

"Come on. I'm going to carry you on my back. Don't worry, my hair's tied."

Max nodded wearily while letting Rei guide him. As he let his chest rest on Rei's back, his mind raced back to the events that had previously happened. The furious expression of the boy's face, the stones in his hands… Max shuddered.

"Hey, are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine." Max's answer was now just an exhausted whisper.

_I hope I never see him again. _

_Ever._

* * *

By the time Max finished his story, Takao was already angry, body heating up. "Where's that jerk? Show me where he is!"

"Takao, calm down." Kyouju was trying to appease him. "Getting worked up will not help at all."

"I don't care," he snapped. "How can you even think of being calm after what happened to Max?"

Kai uncrossed his arms. "Do you even know where that guy is?"

"No, but still—"

"Takao."

All stopped to turn to Max who was trying to shift to a more comfortable position. "Takao, thank you for your support and I really appreciate it. But I'm feeling better now. Besides, I just want to forget the whole thing."

"_Forget?_" Takao couldn't believe he was hearing this from Max, of all people. "Max, are you telling me that you'd let someone physically hurt you and get away from it?"

Max sighed tiredly. "Tracking him down would be a waste of time. For all we know, he could've left the beach already. Besides, after the early exhibition match this morning and what happened today, I'm exhausted."

"Max…" Takao wasn't used to seeing Max injured and looking lost. It didn't fit the blond.

Chairman Daitenji got on his feet. "Max-kun is right. And I also think we should all go back to the hotel. You boys need to rest."

"Rest? What do we need to rest for, Chairman?"

"I have something to say to all of you at this very minute, but as I could see it, this won't be the best time to explain the details. I'll come back before evening."

Takao turned to Kyouju, who just gave a shrug in response.

* * *

"Now that we're all here, I guess we can start."

The sun was starting to set. Kyouju seated himself on the couch inside the hotel Chairman Daitenji had provided them in their stay. Takao sat next to him while Max and Rei took their places on the chairs ninety degrees away from them. Kai, as always, leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

Chairman Daitenji settled down on the nearest chair. "I know you boys may want to go home. But before you do, I want to see whether or not you'd be interested to join this journey that I arranged."

"Journey?" Takao echoed. "Journey for what?"

"This journey," he paused, "to find the Twelve Signs."

"Come again? The Twelve what?"

"The Twelve Signs. Have any of you ever heard of them?" The older man's eyes rested from one beyblader to another, only to receive shaking of heads. "Rei?"

The brunet shook his head too. "I've traveled to many countries before but this is the first time I've heard of such a thing. Chairman Daitenji, can you tell us what the Twelve Signs are all about?"

"Very well, I'll explain all that I know. The Twelve Signs are twelve pieces that would form a bit when put together. You could say it's like a jigsaw puzzle, only the difference is that each piece, or a Sign, seems to possess great power."

"Wait a minute. _Each _piece contains great power? Makes me wonder how strong the power of the bit would be as a _whole_." Max leaned forward from his seat, apparently interested about the current subject.

"That's right, Max-kun. But unfortunately, there isn't much information about them; it seems like there are literally few people who had even heard of such a thing."

A frown crossed Takao's features. "Just a sec. Did those twelve pieces come from a shattered bit or were they created individually to form it? And what do those 'Signs' stand for? Do they really have to be _that_ many?"

"I cannot answer your first question, Takao-kun, because like I said earlier, information about the Twelve Signs is very rare. But regarding your other questions, I'll ask you all something. Is the term 'zodiac' familiar to you?"

"Zodiac…" Max repeated. "As in the thing related to daily horoscopes and other astrology stuff?"

"Exactly, Max-kun."

_Signs…_ Suddenly it was all clear to Kyouju. "I think I'm beginning to understand what Chairman Daitenji is trying to point out."

All turned to face him, waiting for him to continue.

Kyouju cleared his throat. "The Twelve Signs are representations of the twelve zodiac signs. Each piece stands for one sign, and maybe each is different in its own way. Let's see, if I recall it right, the majority of the zodiac signs are represented by animals, so—" He stopped, realizing something else. _Animals? But that could only mean one thing._ "That's right! Holy beasts!"

Rei's amber eyes widened slightly. "So you mean to tell us that if someone owns the Signs, he has at least four or more holy beasts under his command?"

Kyouju nodded. "Looks like it."

"What! At _least_ _four or more _holy beasts?" Takao exclaimed in disbelief.

Rei turned his attention to the chairman. "I have to ask though, are we talking about the zodiac signs named after the constellations here or the Chinese one?"

"You mean there's _another _one?" Takao scratched his head. "Well, what difference does it make? They're both the same, right?"

"Not exactly, Takao. If it's named after the constellations, the zodiac signs are composed of seven animals, three types of people, a half-man half-animal, and one inanimate object. Meanwhile, the Chinese zodiac has twelve animals."

"_Twelve_?" Takao's jaw dropped. "But then that would mean you get to control twelve different holy beasts!"

_If it can be done all at once, then it _is _indeed powerful!_ Kyouju looked around to see how the others were taking this. Max's blue eyes were wider than saucers. Rei was staring at the floor, seeming to be contemplating. Chairman Daitenji didn't seem surprised, just nodding in response to Takao's exclamation. _It sounds as powerful as the Black Dranzer. Maybe—maybe even more! _

_Speaking of which…_ Kyouju's glance finally rested on Kai. The taller boy's face still bore the steely impression but Kyouju could have sworn he just saw a spark of interest in Kai's reddish-brown eyes. _Well, why shouldn't he be? I can't blame him. _

Max found his voice at last while turning to Chairman Daitenji. "There's something I can't understand. If it turns out to be the first one Rei just mentioned, what's in it for those signs that aren't represented by animals? I don't see how they could be holy beasts."

"I'm sorry Max-kun, but even I don't know the answer." Chairman Daitenji got up on his feet and headed toward the window. "That's what we are about to find out as well."

"Sounds like a real mystery to me." The kid with double heritage seemed to be lost in deep thought for a moment before facing the others. "What do you guys think?"

He was met by silence. Everyone else seemed to be thinking about the same thing too.

"The Twelve Signs." Rei finally looked up. "They sound a little _too _ideal."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Takao queried.

"From the way Chairman Daitenji and Kyouju describe it, it seems perfect. A little _too perfect_. I mean, if the bit chip is formed, then it can utilize all the pieces. But being able to use twelve powers at the same time isn't exactly an easy thing on the user's part. Aren't there any consequences? Shouldn't there be some catch or limitation? The Twelve Signs sound too good to be true."

"It does but it _is_ true." Chairman Daitenji turned away from the window and directed the next words at Max. "The Twelve Signs are your mother's current research project. She's searching for information that she can apply in the PPB Institute."

"My mom's research?" the blond echoed. "So that's what it's all about. But how come she never breathe to me a clue about it?"

"I told Judy that I'll take care of breaking the news to you." The older man turned to the others. "How about it, boys? If you have your own plans already or if you don't want to join, then it is all right. If you're interested, prepare yourselves for we'll be meeting tomorrow afternoon the person who holds one of the twelve pieces already."

"Wait." Takao stared at Chairman Daitenji. "How the hell did this person get to possess a piece already? Is he the one who wants to collect all the pieces of the bit?"

"You could put it that way. Are there any other questions?"

Max raised his right hand. "Chairman, if we were to help this person you're talking about, where do we search for the Twelve Signs?"

"You raised a good question, Max-kun. According to the holder, the rest of the Signs are scattered all over the world."

"All _over_ the _world?_" Takao exclaimed, nearly falling from his seat. "So we're going to travel to _all_ the countries during the trip?"

"I wouldn't say _all_ of them. I know it sounds exhausting, boys, and I understand if you don't want to join us. The trip does consume a lot of time." He looked at his watch on his left wrist. "It's time for me to go now and attend other matters. I'll come back tomorrow morning for your answer. I want you all to think about the whole thing first before arriving at your final decision." He tipped his hat back to his head. "Good day to you boys." And with that, he started to head toward the door.

"Wait. I have decided already." Takao slammed his right fist and his left palm together, a look of determination on his face. "I'm going to join the trip."

Kyouju turned to him. "Takao?"

Takao nodded eagerly. "You and Rei said it yourselves. One piece equals great power. Whether it turns out to be the constellation zodiac or the Chinese one, I don't care. I want to meet the future owner of the Twelve Signs and challenge him to a beybattle after we collect the remaining pieces."

"Takao, did you even _think_ about it?"

"Come on, Kyouju. Don't act like you don't know me." He had that familiar grin on while rubbing the lower section of his nose with his index finger. "The more powerful the opponent is, the more exciting the battle becomes and the stronger my determination is!"

Oh, so that was Takao's real intention. _He wants to ensure that all of the pieces are collected so that he can pursue the challenge a beybattle with the future owner would bring. Sometimes people don't change._

"And besides," Takao continued, "crossing countries is not new to us, of all people. And especially not to Rei. But we all know you tend to get seasick, so I couldn't blame you if you don't want to come in case we have to cross seas."

"No, that's not it, Takao!"

"I'm going as well."

Kyouju watched as the Chinese beyblader stood up. "Rei?"

"I still think that the Twelve Signs must have some weakness that nobody knows yet," Rei stated firmly. "Some kind of a limitation. I want to find out if my hunch is correct and see the pieces for myself. Of course, I'd be helping Takao in the process."

"All right! Way to go, Rei!" Takao happily clasped hands with the black-haired boy.

_It didn't even take twenty seconds for them to decide._ Kyouju's gaze shifted to the rest of the beybladers inside the room. Based from their past experiences, chances were Max and Kai most likely joining them.

"Hey, don't forget to include me in the fun!"

_See? _

"You too, Max?" The excitement lacing Takao's voice couldn't be mistaken.

"Sure!" The recovered beyblader was practically beaming. "Researching about the Twelve Signs is my mom's recent research project and I want to help her. If I join you guys, this trip will give me first-hand knowledge and information that I could hand to my mom. Am I correct, Chairman?"

"That is right." Chairman Daitenji smiled while approaching Max to pat his hair. "Judy is so lucky to have a good son like you."

Max grinned. "Thanks. Plus, like Rei, I'd get to help Takao too."

"Great!" Takao slapped Max a high five and the blond laughed. "I knew I could count on you, Max!"

"Of course!"

Takao turned his head to the last member, whose eyes were closed. "How about you, Kai? Are you in or what?"

Kyouju watched Kai's response, the latter opening his mahogany eyes.

"Well?"

One corner of Kai's mouth pulled upward slightly. "Did you really think for a minute that you could handle this trip all by yourselves?"

"So you're coming with us?" Max's freckled face was a picture of hope.

A nod.

"Yes! Thank you, Kai!"

"Wait a minute," Takao cut in. "You couldn't possibly be doing this without your other reasons just like us, Kai. So tell us. What's in it for you?"

Kai uncrossed his arms. "You don't need to know."

Max smiled. "Whatever his reason is, the point is that we have Kai."

"Okay!" Takao jumped while pumping his fist in the air. "I can't wait for this trip to start! Hey Kyouju, are you coming with us?"

Kyouju stared at his laptop. He had to admit, he found the subject very mysterious, with so many questions yet to be answered. Where did the Twelve Signs come from? Why wasn't there much information about them? How did the person Chairman Daitenji was talking about get one of the pieces? How did he even _know _that the other Signs were scattered all over the world? What were the possible powers of the other zodiac signs that weren't represented by animals? _I have to find out about all these and more. If no one else can gather information about this superb bit, then this trip is the chance of a lifetime for me._ _But… _He tried to push all thoughts of seasickness starting to crowd in his mind.

"You'll be all right, Kyouju. If you're worrying about getting seasick, rest assured. We're going to take care of you. Right, Max?"

"That's right!"

The brown-haired boy sighed. "Okay. Count me in."

"Yeah! Thanks, Kyouju!" Takao's right arm grabbed Kyouju's neck. "You too just couldn't resist, could you?"

"Takao—let me—go—" he gasped, trying to free himself from Takao's grip. Once Takao had started talking, his excitement would rub off on the people around him. Kyouju had to admit, his friend's high-spirited disposition was contagious.

Besides, it wasn't like he had an opinion left for him to take now, was it?

* * *

"It's a good thing we'll be meeting this guy—or girl—just a few minutes from now instead of this morning," Takao declared the next day. The sunny afternoon had already begun, and the BBA Team was walking on the sidewalk. "Otherwise I'd have to wake up so early."

"Well, thank Chairman Daitenji for the later time." Rei twisted his head for a moment to acknowledge him. "Knowing your sleeping habits, he probably rescheduled the whole thing. Maybe you should start practicing how to wake up early, Takao."

"No way!" Takao accompanied the words with an exaggerated shaking of the head. "I mean, eight o'clock in the morning is _way_ too early for a wake-up call. How much more if I have to do it everyday?" He actually shuddered.

"You know, Rei is right," Kyouju replied. "Especially now that we're going to keep on traveling from country to country. You can't afford to be always the last one to get up, Takao. We would be wasting a lot of time otherwise."

"Sheesh, Kyouju. You don't have to be a worrywart." He rested his hands behind his head.

While his teammates continued exchanging words, Max tuned them out, continuing to walk silently. Chairman Daitenji had said yesterday that he would meet them at the park to introduce the person he claimed holding one of the Twelve Signs. _I wonder what kind of a person he, or she, is? A good beyblader maybe?_

His blue eyes glanced to the right. Kai still kept on walking with his eyes still looking ahead of them. _Maybe he's wondering about the same thing too._

Suddenly Rei stopped walking. So did Takao and Kyouju.

Max nearly bumped into Rei. "What's wrong?"

"What's happening here?" Rei asked, his eyes staring at the large crowd just a few meters ahead of them.

Takao turned to his friends. "Let's find out."

Max nodded. They approached the pack of people, attempting to see what the commotion was all about. As Max tried to push his way to get a better view, he saw two figures: a girl who seemed to be frightened, and a taller guy, probably near his twenties, looking nearly pissed off.

"What's going on?" Max queried the kid standing next to him.

"I don't exactly know," he replied. "They've been going on like this for minutes but we couldn't get a clue what they're talking about. When we try to go past them, that guy would yell at us that he wouldn't let anyone unless he finished his business. Well, whatever it is, the crowd doesn't like it one bit."

The blond looked around him. Sure enough, most of the young people were starting to look anything but pleased. _That guy is just unreasonable._

"All right, now just what's going on here?"

Max turned his head at the source of the voice touched with slight impatience. Somewhere on the right side of the crowd someone had stepped into the beyblader craned his head to see the figure wearing a black cap on his head approach the two people.

"I told you no one's allowed to pass until I'm done here!" the tall guy roared. "This is none of your business, kid; get lost!"

The boy ignored his words. "Normally I wouldn't interfere with other people's problems but do you mind taking this elsewhere? I happen to have an important appointment right now and I have no intention of being late just because of this. I think the people behind me don't want to be either."

His words earned him a glare from the taller guy. "What do you know about anything?"

"Nothing at the moment. Well, at least nothing unless you tell us what's going on with you and this girl."

The girl cowered behind him as the tall guy began to talk. "This idiot spilled her drink all over my new shirt! I didn't buy something so expensive just to be ruined by some ditzy blonde!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it! Please! Forgive me!" The girl was starting to cry by now.

The boy glanced at her before turning to the teenager. "She said she didn't mean it." He bent down to pick the plastic cup and examined the remaining content. "Looks like apple juice. It shouldn't be much of a big deal."

_He's right,_ Max thought, eying the tall guy's orange shirt. The spill didn't even look like a real stain. In fact, anyone could easily mistake the liquid on the garment as plain water.

"Not a big deal! I don't care if she spilled apple juice or cider or whether or not it was an accident. The point is, she ruined my shirt!"

"So make her replace it or something. Or if she can't do it, let her pay the worth of your shirt. If you're going to make a big deal out of it, just do it anywhere but here, please? We just want to walk freely."

The other kids murmured in agreement, nodding their heads.

"Just what's with that guy?" Max heard Takao mutter. "Why did he have to make a big deal out of juice?"

"You've got guts for a kid who seems to be just twelve or thirteen." Before Max knew it, the tall guy grasped the boy's arm hard. "Don't tell me what to do or else."

Max turned to Rei. "I think it's about time we get involved."

But before Rei could even reply, Takao pushed his way to the front. "Hey, you're going too far!" Clearly he was angry.

The jerk in the orange shirt ignored him and gripped the arm tighter but then suddenly dropped it like a hot mug of coffee and backed a few steps, causing the boy to fall to the ground. He seemed to be… afraid? "Freaky, man." And without hesitation, he turned around and rushed away.

The others looked at each other in complete surprise, asking one another why. Max wondered about the same thing too.

Takao, on the other hand, stared at the guy's disappearing form, jaw dropped and all. "What the—That jerk ran away when he saw me! Hey, I'm not done with you! Come back here, you coward!"

"Forget about him," Kai said. "We have more important things to do than minding that guy."

Takao exhaled sharply. "Fine." As the people walked past them, he reached a hand to the boy with the black cap. "Are you all right?"

The boy took his hand, and Takao pulled him up. "Yeah, I think. Thanks."

"Maybe you shouldn't have jumped in." Rei looked in the direction where the guy with the orange shirt ran off. "He could have broken your arm in two."

"Hm… Maybe you're right. But what he's doing is so way off. As they say, sometimes you have to say something if no one else will."

The blonde looked at her savior gratefully. "Thank you so much for what you did! How can I ever make up for it?"

"Don't." He held up one hand. "I hadn't intended on helping anyone. I just want him off the sidewalk."

"Okay. Anyway, thanks again." She smiled before walking away.

"Well, I better get going too." As the guy's eyes turned to Max, he had the picture of knives—cool and piercing. _Maybe the tall guy felt it too but got scared. _

_Right? _

"All right." Takao turned to Max and the others. "Come on, guys. Let's go to the park now."

"You're going to the park too?" the guy asked. "We can go there together then. That is, if you don't mind."

Takao shrugged. "Why not?"

They all continued to walk silently.

"You guys," the guy spoke after a few minutes. "You don't seem to be from here."

"You're right. Well, most of us aren't." Takao jerked his thumb at Max. "He's half-American."

He twisted his head to look at Max. Was it Max's imagination, or did those pale blue eyes seem to glare at him?

But as he looked at the boy's face, it seemed to be completely relaxed. Maybe that was just the way his eyes were. There was nothing to worry about.

The boy turned to Takao. "Well, wherever you guys come from, I hope you like America."

"I sure do. The foods here are so delicious! From hamburgers to pizza to French fries, they're all great!" Takao was practically drooling.

"Takao, _every _food for you is great," Rei noted.

Suddenly the boy stopped in his tracks. "Takao? As in… Takao Kinomiya of the BBA Team?"

Takao blinked before nodding in pride. "Yeah, that's me." His hand gestured to his companions. "And these are my teammates." He seemed to be expecting the boy to pull out a pen and a pad to beg them for autographs.

But the boy didn't. Instead he just smiled. "Cool. So, you're the winners of the Beyblade World Championship Chairman Daitenji was talking about."

"Chairman Daitenji?" Kyouju echoed. "Then you must be…"

He nodded before removing his cap. "My name's Elijah, and I'm the one searching for the Twelve Signs."

Realization hit Max like lightning as he stared at Elijah. The disheveled sandy brown hair, those ice blue eyes… There was no mistake about it.

_He's the one who stoned me yesterday!_

* * *

**Please leave a review, people, I'd really appreciate it! Thank you!**


	3. Ch3: Dowsing: The Dance of the Libra

**DISCLAIMER:** Bakuten Shoot Beyblade belongs to its manga author, Aoki Takao.

**I finally got reviews! Many thanks to freed gurl and Needle Point for reviewing! You guys encouraged me to go on, so now here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW CAN'T HURT YOU

ChApTeR 3

* * *

"I see you had already met Elijah." Chairman Daitenji stood next to Elijah at the park later. "Anyway, let me introduce you all formally."

Takao's dark eyes traveled at Elijah's profile from head to toe. _This couldn't be the guy we will be helping out._ He had half-expected that stranger to be somewhat taller than him or bearing an intimidating disposition, not a scrawny kid drowning in dark, loose clothes.

"Everyone, this is Elijah Parke. It is through him that I got the information about the Twelve Signs. Elijah, this is Takao Kinomiya."

Elijah extended his right hand. "Hey, thanks for helping me back there."

Takao shook it with his own, trying not to feel disappointed. "No problem." Elijah seemed nice enough but the wave of threat or challenge emanating from him was the kind Takao had felt with amateur beybladers. _In fact, he doesn't even look the least bit strong. How can I consider him a challenge?_

"Next to him is Rei Kon."

Rei shook hands with Elijah. "Nice finally meeting you, Elijah."

Elijah gave a friendly smile. "Me too."

"And then Kai Hiwatari."

Elijah approached Kai.

"You must be the strongest in this group. It's an honor to meet you, Hiwatari," he said, offering a hand to him.

Kai, on the other hand, didn't say a word or even move a muscle. Instead his arms remained crossed over his chest, mahogany eyes just staring at Elijah's extended hand.

Elijah seemed surprised as he withdrew his hand. Then for a few moments, he looked directly at Kai's face without a trace of expression on his own. Kai returned the gaze evenly.

"Well," Elijah spoke finally, the friendly smile returning again. "We don't have to shake hands if you don't want to." Strange, he didn't sound annoyed. If it had been other people, they would have already dismissed Kai Hiwatari as a complete snob in less than a second.

"Don't think of Kai like he hates you or anything," Rei told the American. "He may seem to be a little cold, but he's really good inside. Right, Kai?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Chairman Daitenji gestured to Max. "And his name is Max Mizuhara."

A frown crossed Max's features as Elijah took a few steps toward him. The guy was acting as though this was the first time they had come across each other instead of the reason why Max's temple was bleeding about more than twenty-four hours ago.

"Great to meet you." Elijah was smiling at him as he extended a hand.

Max, however, didn't shake it and instead took two steps backward. "You're that kid. You're the one who kept on stoning me just yesterday!"

"Eh?" Everyone else's, minus Kai's, eyes grew wide in surprise.

"_You're_ the one Max was talking about?" An outraged Takao glared at Elijah. "Why did you hurt Max? What has he done to you?"

"Nothing and I didn't." Elijah seemed bewildered while lowering his hand. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about." Max's voice was gaining strength. "You were there at the beach, and then you hurled stones at me for I don't know what reason. Why? I want to know why you did that to me."

"Beach? Stones? I don't get you." The searcher's forehead was creased. "This is the first time I've actually seen you up close. Besides, why would I do such a horrible thing to a famous beyblader like you? That would spell out trouble."

Now it was Max's turn to be confused. _But it really is him. I know he's that guy!_ He could never forget the way those light brown locks were messy, the way his eyes flashed.

But most especially, he could never forget the way Elijah glared at him. _You'd think I pushed his grandmother off the cliff on purpose or something._

"Max," Rei started slowly. "Are you sure you're not mistaking Elijah for that guy? Maybe they just happen to look like each other."

"…Maybe." Max took a closer look at Elijah. Their features were exact. _Or almost._ He had to admit to himself, this was also the first time he had seen Elijah up close. "Where were you yesterday noon and what were you doing?"

"Inside a library, doing a little research. You really think I was at the beach just to _throw stones _at you?"

_Could I have been wrong? _The blond studied Elijah's face. It was void of the anger that he had seen yesterday, only pure confusion that seemed to say Elijah was telling the truth. Suddenly Max felt like the world's biggest idiot. Rei was right.

"Mizuhara?"

"I'm so sorry for accusing you, Elijah," Max apologized, mentally kicking himself in the process for his unusual rash judgment. "I don't know what came over me. I guess I quickly assumed you were that person because you strongly resemble him." He hung his head, wondering about what he said.

"So Elijah really _didn't _hurt you?" Takao seemed confused.

The puzzled look on Elijah's features faded. "I see. Don't worry about it; things like this happen sometimes." He slightly raised his hand before Max. "So, we're cool, right?"

_Are we?_ Max could not define what that sudden twinkle in Elijah's eye meant and why he suddenly felt uncomfortable. But other than that, Elijah seemed to be completely amiable.

"…Sure," he said finally, wondering why he felt uncertain as he accepted Elijah's hand with a shake. _I shouldn't be like this. If I'm going to work with him, I have to get along with him just like what I do with everyone else._ He knew it wasn't his nature to fight with anyone. Besides, if he managed to get along with _Kai_, why should this be a problem for him? The thought made him feel better.

"Well, I'm glad you two have ironed out your misunderstanding." Chairman Daitenji gestured to Kyouju. "And the last but not the least, Kyouju."

The two boys shook hands.

"I hadn't watched all the past tournaments but I can't recall seeing you compete, Kyouju."

"Kyouju isn't an official player but he's the one who fixes our beyblades and comes up with strategies and other stuff." Takao slapped the smaller boy's back proudly. "Without him, we may not have even entered the Russian Tournament."

Kyouju's face was turning red. "I can't take any credit for it."

"Come on, Kyouju! Stop being so modest and admit it!"

"Kyouju is the one who collects data and analyzes them," Max told Elijah. "I think he will be a big help in our search for the Twelve Signs."

"Speaking of which, I want to ask you questions about them, Elijah. Chairman had already told us that one of the twelve pieces is already in your possession. Can you tell us everything that you know?" Kyouju asked.

Elijah's gaze swept across each beyblader's faces. "Okay. Listen to me carefully." His hand dug inside the right pocket of his mud brown-cargo pants and pulled out something. "Do you know what this is?" He held it for them to see.

Max drew his face closer, trying to decipher the symbol—a figure that resembled a half of a bit sliced longitudinally with a line—engraved in a small glasslike piece between Elijah's fingers. He knew it was a zodiac sign but he had no idea what it was supposed to stand for. "I can't recall."

"This is the symbol for Libra. A woman gave it to me months ago. Why she did it? I can't figure that one out yet. Anyway, according to her, if a person who was given a starting piece—in this case, me—collects all the Signs, different kinds of abilities, including the ability to use the respective holy beasts, will be bestowed to my beyblade. When she got to that part, I turned her offer down."

"You actually did that?" Kyouju was astonished. "What made you do it? Anyone would have jumped at the chance."

Elijah shrugged. "Hey, what can you expect from someone who hadn't even heard of the term _holy beast _at that time? I thought she was just stretching things. I mean, if a total stranger appeared out of nowhere and told you something as far-fetched as being given the chance to make numerous sacred spirits obey you, would you believe him or her immediately? I don't think so. Just imagination gone crazy, don't you think?"

"I guess you're right," Rei agreed. "So what made you change your mind?"

"...Let's just say I discovered their existence by accident. I was fascinated about the whole thing, so I watched the intriguing American Tournament. Wow, I've never seen such powerful beings in my entire life!"

"Aha! So you too _can _see a holy beast!" Takao suddenly came back to life again. To Max, it was a good sign, especially after noticing how down Takao had seemed minutes ago. "Let me see how good you are, Elijah! I challenge you to a beybattle right now!"

"Right now? Takao, we hadn't even started looking for the Twelve Signs yet!" Kyouju protested.

Takao ignored him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Take out that beyblade of yours and fight me!"

"Can't."

"Why not?" he demanded.

Elijah crossed his arms over his chest. "Because."

"Argh! Quit being secretive and tell me why not!"

"Because it won't be fair. You have a holy beast while I don't. That's why."

"Then I won't use my holy beast. I can still beat you without it."

Elijah frowned. "Is it really that necessary for us to do this? Being the beyblade champion that you are, you know that I may not have the chance to stand up against you."

"Oh." Takao looked at the ground for a moment before looking up. "Well, I still want to battle with you but we'll put it off until we collect all the pieces. There, now you have no excuse to back out. Unless you're too chickened to go on, that is."

Whether or not Takao realized it, variations of that last line always pushed his opponent into accepting his challenge. Max had always been a witness to these.

Much to his surprise though, Elijah didn't take the bait. Well, not aggressively.

"Agreed," he stated simply.

"Good."

"Takao, you're not just against one holy beast," Rei reminded him. "Are you sure you can take them all?"

"After the tournament in Russia, I'd say this will be piece of cake," Takao declared. "Anyway, if it isn't, I'd say the more the merrier. Or should I say the better."

Elijah coughed to get their attention. "Anyway, we'll get to the question which probably is the most difficult to answer: How are we going to find the Twelve Signs if they are scattered all over the world?"

"I was wondering about that too." Kyouju frowned. "Don't tell me we have to go to _each_ country."

"The good news is that we don't." Elijah pulled up the long sleeves of his black shirt to his shoulders and brought out his blood-red beyblade and his shooter from the pocket of his pants. "We use this."

"Eh?" The rest of the beybladers were puzzled. Well, it wasn't obvious in Kai's case.

"Not that I'm being rude or anything, but how can a beyblade be helpful in locating a Sign?" Max queried.

"Just wait. Chairman, did you bring it?"

"Here you go." Chairman Daitenji handed Elijah something that looked like a scroll.

"Thank you."

_What's he planning to do?_ Max wondered as the brown-haired boy unrolled the large paper to reveal… "A map?"

"A _world _map." Elijah fixed it to the ground with rocks and placed the Libra piece on top of his bit chip. Then he stood before the map and positioned himself to launch the bey. "Watch."

The others huddled closer while Rei took a couple of steps closer next to Elijah. "What are you going to do?"

"Dowse." He launched the beyblade and kneeled down while the bey danced across the entire map, back and forth. After a few moments, it moved to one continent only and continued to spin all over it until the bey slowly centered itself at a specific point.

"Hey, look!" Takao knelt on one knee, inching his face closer to read the location. "It stopped at Mexico!"

Max could hardly believe it. The beyblade was used as a tracking device! _It never left the spot!_

"Amazing!" Kyouju exclaimed.

"Wait a minute. How can we be so sure that this is accurate?" Skepticism was written on the Japanese's face. "Are you sure you're not manipulating the directions?"

Elijah reached down to pick up his beyblade. "We can repeat this if you don't believe me." He repeated the process again but this time launching it at one corner of the map. Then he walked a few feet away, his back on his audience. "What happened?"

Max watched as the beyblade circled all over the map before stopping again at Mexico. "Still at Mexico!"

"…" Takao's eyes turned wide with amazement. "That—that was so cool! How did you come up with such a good idea?"

Elijah picked up his beyblade. "I didn't. The woman taught me so that it won't be much of a hassle. Well, that's what she told me."

"This woman, she seems to know a lot." Rei looked thoughtful. "What if you do it again without the Libra?"

Elijah removed the Libra piece and let his beyblade fly from his shooter. This time it just ran at random directions before straying out of the map. "It's not my beyblade that does the actual dowsing. The Libra is needed to track down the currently most powerful Sign it can feel. Probably this is why it was the first piece given."

"Let me look at it."

Max turned to see Kai walk over to Elijah, who handed it to him. Kai gazed steadily at the piece in his palm.

"We now know the ability of one of the Signs," he spoke after a while. "Now we need to find the rest."

"Not to mention the answers to our own questions," Kyouju added.

"Answers to our questions," Elijah repeated, almost as if to his self.

Rei looked at him. "Were you saying something?"

He blinked. "Uh, nothing."

"It's settled then!" Takao hit his fists together. "What are you guys waiting for? Pack all your stuff and prepare yourselves for the trip of your life. Tomorrow morning, we'll all head off for Mexico!"

* * *

"You want to see me, Chairman?" Takao was sitting on a chair in Chairman Daitenji's room. It had been almost a week since they got here in Mexico, and they had been staying in a hotel.

"Yes, Takao-kun." The old man sat across the boy. "While you were away, your father called me. He wants to see how you're doing."

"He did? I mean, he called?" Surprise was evident in the young beyblader's tone. "Did he say anything about why he didn't come to America last week?"

_Would it be best if I tell him? _At first the chairman wasn't sure. He had already told Takao's father that his son was just fine although a little disappointed after the exhibition match.

_"I'm sure Takao would understand,"_ Mr. Kinomiya had said after explaining the reason for his absence. _"I could see why he was down but I know he'll get over it sooner or later. Please take care of him for me while I'm gone."_

From the way they had their conversation, it had seemed as though Takao's father was really busy with his work. It wasn't as though his time had been completely occupied by archaeology but it didn't seem as though he wanted to take a break from it either. Which left Takao fatherless in the meantime.

But whatever the situation looked like, Takao still deserved to know the truth. "Your father is the head of the archaeologists he's working with. They found another discovery before the exhibition match and he couldn't just leave them."

"…" Some of the light in Takao's eyes died. Then his face stretched with a wide smile. "Hehe, my father is really hard-working, isn't he? His being busy is nothing new anyway." Putting his hands behind his head, he continued, "I'm glad he's okay."

Chairman Daitenji glanced at him. The casual expression Takao was wearing didn't fool him. But if the Japanese champion didn't want to express what he really felt, then the chairman couldn't do anything about it. It was time to change the subject. "I also want to hear the result of your scouting for the Twelve Signs today."

Takao shook his head. "Kyouju and I explored as far as we could but we couldn't find anything. The same thing goes for Max and Kai too. As for Rei and Elijah… what time is it anyway?"

The old man checked his watch. "Five-twenty. They should have been here twenty minutes ago."

"And here I thought we were the ones late." Takao got up. "That scouting made me hungrier than ever. I'll see you later, Chairman. Right now my stomach is very demanding." In less than seven seconds, he was already out of the room.

Chairman Daitenji stood as well and looked at the long box Elijah had left days ago.

_Why haven't Rei-kun and Elijah returned yet?

* * *

_

**Good question, Chairman. Read the next chapter if you wish to know... **

**Please leave a review, dear reader! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!**


	4. Ch4: Are You Going To Run Away Too?

**DISCLAIMER:** Bakuten Shoot Beyblade belongs to its manga author, Aoki Takao.

**I'd like to begin by saying many thanks again to Needle Point for reviewing the third chapter! Thank you thank you! Here's a Max plushie for you! -gives plushie- To the rest, please read and review! I hope you enjoy this. Speaking of which, here we go!**

* * *

WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW CAN'T HURT YOU 

ChApTeR 4

* * *

"You mean you had been to the Himalayas before?" Elijah turned sideways to face Rei, his face a picture of awe. 

Rei answered with a nod. Both beybladers had started to head back to the hotel, so they had decided to trade stories in order to kill time. Currently their topic had moved to the Chinese blader's travels.

"That is so cool!" Pale blue eyes widened even more.

"What is?"

"The Himalayas trip along with the rest of your other journeys. As a beyblader who wants to earn more knowledge you get to travel around the world! Do you realize what a lucky guy you are, Kon?"

"I wouldn't exactly say _lucky_. I just sometimes get help from Chairman Daitenji." _Maybe I really just am,_ he considered, realizing Elijah was right. Not all people had the chance or even the time to pack their bags and explore. "You seem interested about the rest of the world. You mean you never or at least sometimes travel?"

Elijah shook his head. "Not like the way you do, to be more precise. I had gone to a few places here and there but never outside America. Sometimes I wonder how the North Pole is like. Or how living in tropical countries feels like. But without sufficient time and money, learning those kinds of stuff is next to impossible. Sure, books can provide you pictures and all but nothing beats going to the real place."

"Ah." Rei nodded in understanding. He could completely relate to Elijah's curiosity, only it was in terms of beyblades and holy beasts. "If that's the case, then you must be really psyched about our trip. After all, we get to visit at least eleven countries, not to mention we're free from financial burden thanks to Chairman Daitenji."

"Not really." Elijah seemed distracted, eyeing a crooked stick lying ahead of them. As he neared it, his right foot kicked it out of the way. "The visits are just a bonus."

Rei cast him a strange look. "What do you mean?"

The shorter boy blinked at him. "Huh? Oh, that was nothing. It's… just that the objective of this trip is to find the Twelve Signs, and it happens that we have to circle around the globe to know where they are. Coincidence but I'm not complaining." He suddenly pointed at a poster on a brick wall. "Hey, I think it's this way."

Continuing to follow him, the raven-haired boy gave a sidelong glance at him. Elijah wasn't such a bad person after all; in fact, he was nice and an amiable guy. The more Rei conversed with the American, the more certain he became that Max had been wrong about his impression.

"Especially if the world-famous BBA Team is going to help me," Elijah added, grinning easily.

Rei found himself grinning back. Man, this guy's grin could be so infectious. "I normally do not ask this to a total stranger but how do you find us BBA guys?" If they would be together for quite a long time, then it would be better if he and his friends made Elijah feel welcome instead of out of place.

"Hmm… BBA guys? Let's see. If I begin with you… I'd say you're one friendly beyblader."

"Thank you," Rei uttered warmly. That compliment was one step closer to his goal.

"Sure," he returned. "Although I had to ask about Kinomiya, no offense or anything, but is he really like that?"

Rei's eyebrows were raised. "Like what?"

"I don't know… outspoken?"

Rei suppressed a wide smile but he couldn't keep his amusement from being reflected on his face. Elijah's choice of the word was a bull's eye. "Takao's really like that but he's also a good guy, so don't get him wrong. When he's on your side, he's a loyal friend 'til the end and will fight for what he believe is right with all his will and strength."

Elijah's face grew thoughtful. "I'll remember that. Anyway, I could also see that Kinomiya possesses a lot of fighting spirit. Then he really isn't half bad, in my opinion. Well, so far."

_It's a refreshing change to see a stranger view Takao in a new light._ For a while he recalled all their previous opponents who had underestimated Takao for his unstoppable mouth. "If Takao isn't half bad, then how about Max?"

At the mention of the name, Elijah suddenly halted, causing Rei to be in advance by four steps. But when Rei stopped walking as well, the American boy started moving forward again, all traces of happiness from his features gone.

"Ookay," Rei said slowly, puzzled at his companion's sudden switch of mood. So maybe the misunderstanding between the two with American blood wasn't as ironed out as he had thought. Why else would Elijah be acting this way?

"He… I think Mizuhara hates me," the brown-haired boy blurted out.

"What?" Rei cast him a surprised look. Misunderstand, he'd agree but _hate_? Max, of all people? "I don't think Max does."

"Come on, Kon, you heard it from him. He thinks I'm the one who stoned him at the beach days ago."

Rei's face screwed with a slight frown. "I'm sure Max just mistook you for that kid. Besides, Max isn't the type of guy who would hold something against someone for so long. In fact, he's practically the friendliest among us."

"Well, he certainly isn't showing it to me. And all the while I thought we're okay now." Elijah gave him an I-want-to-make-things-clear expression. "Look, when I was looking for help for the Twelve Signs, I had no idea I would be directed by all those people I asked to Chairman Daitenji, let alone recruit all of you to provide that help. If Mizuhara was just forced to join me, then I guess I shouldn't push him to do something that he obviously had no intention of accomplishing from the start."

"No, you're wrong. Max joined this trip on his own free will." Although he had to admit, some of Elijah's words held truth. Hadn't Rei noticed the blond sneaking glances at Elijah in uncertainty and staying away from him during most of the trip to Mexico? "I guess he still hadn't gotten over that beach scene. But trust me, Elijah; Max really is a great guy."

Elijah stared ahead of them. "I hope you're right, Kon. I really want to get along with him; it will make both our lives easier." He let out a silent sigh.

Rei's focus in vision shifted to the road before them. It was unusual for Max to quickly judge someone he just met, and Rei had expected his blond friend to be the very last person to do so. _I wonder what's eating him up? _

_Wait a sec._ His amber eyes flicking from one side to the other, he halted.

"What's wrong?" Elijah stopped walking as well.

Rei's eyes continued to survey the row of houses aligned at their sides. His head moved to glance behind him and back. "This isn't the road we took earlier."

"No, this _has_ to be it." Elijah's blue eyes swept its gaze across their surroundings. "I remember that red poster just blocks from the plaza. When we reach the plaza we know that the hotel is just near, right?"

_Should we move forward or go back?_ Rei's mind tried to weigh the two options carefully. Finally he came to a decision. "Let's go back."

Elijah nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, they saw the poster Elijah had pointed out.

Elijah gave the wall an up-and-down stare before facing the splitting street. "If the right road that we took isn't the correct one, then that leaves us the left one." He turned to Rei expectantly.

He nodded. "We don't have much of a choice. We go to the left then. Come on."

For the next thirteen minutes, they continued to travel by foot but Rei was starting to feel a layer of uneasiness settle at his stomach. "This is weird. We should be at the plaza by now." The large cracks forming along the paintless walls and the heaps of destroyed ceramics scattered everywhere were definitely not the landmarks he recalled. Were they in an alley?

"Kon," Elijah said, his voice with a touch of uneasiness as well. "I hate to tell you this but I think we're…"

_Lost. We're both lost._ "I know."

The smaller boy frowned, trying to think hard. "I don't get it. I'm sure we had to get past that poster and before that we just…" The frown evaporated and his face turned blank. "Was that left turn at the last street we passed or was it before that street before taking the right turn and go straight ahead?" Suddenly his right palm smacked his forehead. "Argh, why couldn't I remember! I should have known better than to trust my instincts about some place I've just been to the first time! When will I ever learn?"

If there was anything else Rei learned about Elijah today, it was the fact that the American couldn't go anywhere alone with his poor memory of unfamiliar places. Which completely explained why Elijah had kept on insisting against Takao's wishes to scout for the Signs by pairs when they were still at the hotel. "Don't blame yourself. We can't take anything back."

"I know that but I wish we could. Because right now…" As he looked at the edges of the street, he seemed kind of troubled.

"We shouldn't panic." But while looking at the fading glow of the setting sun, Rei was getting a little worried too. Aside from the fact that they indeed were lost, it was starting to get dark, and who knew what kind of danger awaited them while they were inside this completely unfamiliar street? Then he noticed Elijah backing away from the sides of the streets where the majority of the shattered ceramics lay. "Don't worry, we'll get out of here but we should remain calm."

"I'm not that worried about finding our way out of here except…" Elijah was obviously trying to present a calm front but he was now eyeing the crooked walls with much discomfort he failed to conceal. "Those damaged walls are a little taller than us. Don't you think they might fall on us or something?"

Rei stepped nearer, examining the damage. "No, these cracks aren't long enough to make them collapse." He stared at the shorter boy. "Is that what you're so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid," Elijah shot back. "I just don't like to see ruins, that's all. I don't know why… heck, I just don't." He grabbed Rei's arm as though to drag him out, wherever "out" was. "Come on, let's just go back again."

Suddenly Rei felt odd. Frowning, he tried to define that weird feeling when Elijah grabbed his arm but he couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad one. _It's the same feeling I got the first time we shook hands back in America._ But it had been a very faint feeling, a practically ignorable one. _So what is this supposed to mean? _

"Hey, Kon." Elijah dropped his arm as he spoke. "Look."

Rei looked up, and all thoughts about that unexplainable feeling were completely forgotten, breath caught on his throat. Catlike eyes widened, taking in the sight of a tall young lady donned in an azure dress approaching them, her skin a smooth brown. He felt his face heat up as he watched her hand run to smoothen her waist-long dark tresses and land on her shoulder bag. He hadn't felt like this about a female adult since he got Catty Gloria's autograph.

"I don't think this is the best time for a blushing session, Kon." Elijah's voice cut through Rei's admiration, causing the latter to snap out of his trance. "Our best chance of getting out of this ruined place is if we ask that lady at least where we are."

"Yeah." Rei shook his head free of admiring thoughts. His priority was to be able to get back to the hotel or at least reach the plaza, and to do that they had to leave this place. _Wherever "this place" is. _

"You do the asking," Elijah whispered as they neared the brunette.

But before Rei could even reply, the lady spoke first with a look of surprise. Her words that seemed to come in the form of a question and an exclamation were spoken in her native tongue.

"Huh?" Elijah looked confused.

The lady repeated her words but slowly this time, and Rei strained to catch what she was saying. Of course despite his world-traveling experiences before, he knew he wasn't exactly the world's best language translator but maybe he could make the best out of the foreign words he could recall. He heard the lady talk stuff that sounded like _lugar_ and _los ni__ños_. _Let's see, _lugar _would be _place_, I think, and _los niños_—did she say _los _or _las? _Las_ didn't seem to be right. _Hm, something about—children? Or is it boys?_ Rei sighed inwardly. At this rate they would never be able to understand each other properly. "Um, we're sorry miss, but I—I mean we—I mean…" _Why do I have to stutter when I see her?_ He cleared his throat. "We can't understand Spanish." There, he said it. And in the other language that he knew best. Hopefully she understood.

The young lady blinked before understanding dawned on her beautiful face. "Ah, you're not Mexican children!"

Elijah blinked. "You're bilingual?" The lady nodded, and he sighed in relief. "Thank God." He looked meaningfully at Rei, a signal that it was his turn to speak.

"Uh, we're kind of lost, actually," he explained, "and we thought of asking you if you can help us find our way back to the plaza. What is this place anyway?"

"…I see," she replied, a thoughtful look on her face. "I'm afraid it is impossible for both of you to reach the plaza. We're already too far from it, and it's becoming nighttime already. It's not safe for you to venture out."

Rei craned his head. She was right; it _was _getting dark already. "But we need to go back immediately! Our friends don't know where we are. Please, can you at least give us the directions?"

She shook her head. "You have to understand my words, young man. You don't know the kind of danger the streets possess during the night. Even if I tell you how to get there, it would take you at least an hour."

Elijah's eyes darted to Rei. "What now?"

"Wait. I have it." The lady clapped her hands once. "Why don't you stay at my house tonight? I still have extra rooms for two."

Rei shifted his weight. "But won't we be a burden to you?"

"I don't mind."A friendly smile. "Besides, it would be great for me to have some company tonight."

"Have some company?" Elijah repeated. "So you're living alone?"

"Yes."

The American turned to Rei. "Maybe we should accept. She seems nice anyway."

The brunet tried to think of another alternative but came up with none. "All right, we accept, Miss… um, how do I call you?"

"Tia," she supplied. "Just plain Tia would be enough. Now, just follow me." And with that, she started to walk forward. Elijah followed on her left side while Rei took the right.

_What can I say? _He really felt like wanting to talk to Tia more, but what topic could he give without making it so obvious? _"You're too kind to strangers like us?" Nah._ His eyes traveled around before landing on her right arm. "What happened to your elbow? Why is it bandaged?"

"It's broken."

"Ouch." Elijah pretended to wince.

Tia laughed in a dismissive manner. "Don't worry about it. But you haven't told me who you are even if I had already given you my name."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Elijah, by the way."

"Elijah." Tia repeated before turning to Rei. "And you?"

"My name is Rei Kon."

"Rei. Hmm…" She gave a smile while her eyes were on the road. "I like the sound of that."

"You do?" The surprised yet pleased words came out of Rei's mouth before he knew it. _Get over it, Rei Kon, _he told himself firmly, kicking himself mentally in the process. _She's way older than you and she's not your priority, got that? _

But he noticed Tia's smile vanish while she halted, and as he followed the direction of her gaze, he knew why. Ahead of them were a group of young men with sneers on their faces. Their eyes stared at Tia from head to toe and then at her bag before letting out a string of words Rei couldn't understand.

"Oh no," Tia whispered as two guys appeared behind them. "We have to outrun them to get past them."

Rei nodded, although his eyes couldn't find an opening they could use. _Unless… _The idea suddenly struck him and it made him bring out his shooter and his beyblade. _This just might work. _

"They're advancing," Elijah whispered back. "How can we outrun all of them when they're so many?"

"We can," Rei stated confidently before launching his beyblade. "Go, Driger!"

Driger quickly shot forward before flying upward to slam at the attackers on the hands. The young men tried to catch it, some throwing themselves to the ground, while letting out another string of words that Rei guessed must be curses but that didn't matter.

_Because this is just what we need._ "Now!" he commanded Tia and Elijah, and they took advantage of the distraction.

But before they could completely get past them, one of the goons caught Elijah's ankle and the American landed on his stomach. Before Rei knew what was happening, two more had already grabbed Tia, dragging her away.

"Tia!" Rei evaded just in time the rest of the guys who were after him.

"Rei—!" Tia's eyes widened in horror as one of her captors clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming further. Swiftly she was hoisted on his shoulder before he started to escape.

"Tia!" Rei's amber eyes darted between Tia and Elijah's direction. _How can I rescue them both? _

"Kon!" Elijah yelled in response to Rei's unspoken question while being tackled. "Save Tia first! Don't worry about me!"

"But what about you?" he yelled back.

"Just go! I'll find my way out of these jerks!"

"Elijah…" _He's right. _Tia was more in danger right now. "Come on, Driger!"

"Hn." Tia's second captor blocked Rei's path, a knife in one hand. With a move so fast he made a slash at Rei, who narrowly missed it.

"Get out of my way," the Chinese blader growled. To make the order more effective, he let Driger knock the knife out of his attacker's hand, and he literally jumped over him. Being a member of the White Tiger tribe did have its advantages.

After much running he soon reached Tia and the young man. "Let's go, Driger!" At the command Driger spun forward and struck the back of the guy's knees, causing the latter to lose stability in his legs and collapse forward. Tia fell along with him.

"Tia, get out of there!" Rei shouted as Driger knocked down the wall next to the two Mexicans. Tia got up and jumped out of the way just in time as the shattered debris rained on her captor and he got buried under the pile.

"Tia!" Rei was immediately at her side, kneeling beside her. "Are you all right?"

Slowly Tia sat up, looking a bit dazed. "I... think so. What just happened?"

"It's quite a long story but everything's all right now. You're safe."

Tears started to form in her eyes and she enfolded Rei in a tight hug.

"Thank you," she whispered, crying silently. "For saving me. You're too young but you did it."

Rei couldn't breathe. "It's nothing, really." He expected Tia to let him go but she didn't move. "Um, Tia…?"

"Please stay with me. Even just for tonight. They might come back for me and I need someone like you."

"I—I'd like to but…" _I can't. I have to get back to Elijah right now!_ He couldn't just leave his companion with all those Mexican jerks.

"Do you know that you strongly remind me of my younger brother who ran away?" Tia asked softly. "Are you going to run away too?"

"No! It's just—" There he went again. Not being able to form a coherent sentence. Really, what was he supposed to do when an older girl was crying on his shoulder with her arms around him for security and comfort—

_Wait a minute._ A new thought entered him and his heart stopped as Tia broke away from him. His gaze fell below her neck and suddenly everything became clear to him. Closing his eyes, he laughed to himself.

"Rei?"

"It's really believable," he said. "For a minute you nearly had me fooled."

Tia gazed at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Everything seemed so real. _But._" Catlike eyes opened as he grabbed Tia's pendant. "Not real enough!"

Then suddenly everything washed away into black.

"Come on now and show yourself," Rei whispered. "If it's as powerful as I heard it to be, then this Sign shouldn't be afraid to face me."

* * *

**Kai: Well, what do you know? Another cliffhanger. Why am I not surprised.**

**Rei: Hey, how could I get tongue-tied? And I hadn't blushed like that since I got the autograph of that blonde from the charity match?**

**Kai: Because, neko-jin, that's what we're here for. Act like pawns for the making of this fic. Fortunately my turn will only come somewhere in Chapter 15 or later. Right?**

**Actually, it's sooner than you think. And man, do I have _great_ things in stored for you.**

**Kai: -slaps his forehead with his hand- I knew I shouldn't have asked.**

**Elijah: _Great_ things, you say? -absolutely curious- Will Hiwatari get tortured or something like that? And when?**

**I can't say anything yet. But considering that it's Kai…**

**Kai: Enough of this. -turns to the reader- Just review this work, okay?**

**Now Kai, that's not the way to do it. It wouldn't hurt to throw in a "please" you know. Make that triple plus the sincere thanks and I may shorten your drama in the future.**

**Kai:……. Fine. Please, please, please leave a review, people. Thanks. :) (Why am I doing this again!)**


	5. Ch5: Visual Deceptions

**DISCLAIMER**: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade belongs to its manga author, Aoki Takao.

**Apostrophes wouldn't appear in the title section... just great...**

**Finally I gained a chance to update after… around twenty months? -looks at updated date- -looks at published date- -faints- Sorrryyyy!**

**Anyway, I'm happy to receive more reviews than before. Thank you, reviewers! –hugs reviewers- I nearly lost hope in this fic, but if it weren't for the wonderful people leaving reviews and for the ending of the story, I probably would have discontinued. **

**Double Negative:** You'll probably kill me for taking this long to update. LOL, maybe I can give you a Kai plushie to accompany the Max plushie on your head. Thanks for the continuous reviewing!

**Ayuka-chan:** Thanks! About Hiromi/Hilary, actually I've planned this fic out even before I knew that Beyblade 2002 (V-Force) existed. So meaning, she isn't originally a part of the story. But, after watching the second season I have found a way to incorporate her into it, though she would be playing only minor roles there. For future plot, there will be twists. Kai and Takao's separate situations are within the search for the Twelve Signs, while Max and Rei will unravel more and more about Elijah, keeping the entire team always surprised/shocked per revalation. And of course, as the search goes on, all will think they're figuring out already the Signs… well, that's what they think. I can't say much.

**elsiey:** Thanks! More about Elijah would be revealed, and I'm happy someone found my OC intriguing.

**Chibi-Kari:** You must _really_ love Max as it seems you really hate Elijah. Thanks for reviewing! For reviewing all four chapters, here! -gives a Max plushie- Well, in the original series, Max is really half-American (mother's side) and half-Japanese (father's side) (note "Mizuhara Max"). In the Nelvana version, they made him full American for who knows what reason. Maybe to be consistent with his altered name, "Max Tate."

**Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW CAN'T HURT YOU

ChApTeR 5

* * *

Darkness. Rei was bathing in complete darkness. Sharp golden hues and pointed ears were more alert than ever, trying to catch the slightest movement or even the slightest sound. 

"You are very good, Rei Kon."

Rei spun around to find a maiden floating lightly toward him. Everything about her glowed in soft white—her fair face, her long wavy tresses, the flowing gown, her delicate skin—everything.

"And you had underestimated me," he returned. "But shouldn't a Sign be attacking the beyblade and not its owner?"

"Almost anything is possible if not all the Signs are collected yet," she stated softly. Soft, just like her image. "But answer me. How did you know that everything was just an illusion?"

Rei let a slight shrug give his answer an opening. "I didn't realize it until the last minute, actually. Like I said before, everything seemed so real, there was no way I could've thought that it wasn't. Until you hugged me while crying." He paused, the events finally digesting in his mind.

"Continue."

"When you hug someone, you enfold your arms to do so. But you said your elbow's broken. So unless it healed at a miraculous speed, it's either your arm should be experiencing some serious pain or you're lying. I also saw the pendant of your necklace. Remarkably thin and glassy, it's almost impossible to see it, let alone make out the figure of the pendant. Which turned out to be your symbol, Virgo." Now that he thought more about it, he couldn't believe himself. Since when did visual deceptions work on him?

The maiden nodded, impressed. "You seem to have studied me well."

"Not really. Elijah drew all the zodiac symbols before to show it to my team. I just recalled yours now."

Virgo slowly stepped to the unseen ground. "You have the sharpness of a feline. I cannot deny the acuity of your senses, Rei Kon. You are among the very few who had defeated me." As slow as the falling of snow, she started to fade from his sight.

"Wait! What did you mean by 'among the very few'?"

"Others before you had tried and failed, and they ended up losing what they could have possessed and what they already had." The angelic voice was becoming a faint, distant echo. "Your sharp mind had just saved you, and never should you ever lose it..."

And he was bathing in pure darkness again.

"Rei… Kon…"

His name… a voice…

"_Kon!_"

Suddenly aurous eyes snapped open to meet…

The warm-colored heaven?

"Good to see you're finally back."

Slowly Rei sat up, turning to his side to find Elijah sigh in relief. "W-What happened?" While his mind could still see the image of the beautiful maiden, his eyes looked around him only to find out that he was sitting on the same spot where they saw Tia.

"You were lying on the ground. Now, remove your shirt."

"Why?"

"Because I can see a little blood on your shoulder. Now, remove your shirt," Elijah repeated.

_Blood?_ Rei undid his belt and carefully removed his upper garments, wincing slightly as the pain on his left shoulder started to sink in. When he tried to look down on it, he could see only a little of the wound but he already knew how he received it. "This must be from the slash."

"Come again?"

"Someone tried to slash me but I managed to dodge him narrowly. Or at least that's what happened during the illusion."

"Wait. So you're saying that you got a wound while under an illusion but in reality the _same thing_ happens to you?" The American's tone was mixed with disbelief.

"…Looks like it. Sounds kind of dangerous, huh?"

"Sounds really _cool!_" Elijah's eyes practically shone. Then he blinked as though he remembered something. "Oh yeah, the wound." His hands flew to his pockets. "Right, I don't have any handkerchiefs. Can I borrow yours?"

Rei shook his head slightly. "I don't have any."

"Hmm." The searcher of the Signs seemed thoughtful while studying Rei from head to toe. "I got it. They say bleeding wounds should be covered for blood to clot, right? Maybe you'll allow me to borrow that bandage thingy," he suggested, pointing at the long strip of white cloth wounded on Rei's lower arm.

"Sure."

Elijah unraveled the bandage on the Chinese blader's left arm and started wrapping it around on his shoulder. "You can deal with this wound better when we see the chairman. It's a good thing it's not so large."

"Yeah. What about you? Didn't you fall under an illusion too?"

"Yup. We nearly woke up at the same time, only I'm a little earlier than you. But I think we had different and separate illusions. Mine didn't actually contain any form of bloodshed."

"Okay, so what _did _it contain?"

"I saw this man in his forties who said he was looking for Chairman Daitenji for an urgent matter. Then you collapsed from fatigue or something like that and he volunteered to carry you while I bring him to the chairman. Later I realized that something was wrong, so what was currently happening couldn't be true. I also noticed the shape of this pin he was wearing when I was so close to him and took hold of it. Don't ask me why; it's… instinct, I guess."

"That's almost the same way for me before I got out," Rei mused. "So we fell under our illusions the moment we saw her. But how did you know that something was wrong?"

Elijah's eye twinkled. "We got back to the hotel. And I was the one leading us."

_Of course._ At this, Rei let out a chuckle. "Smart thinking, Elijah."

"Tell me about it." Elijah grinned. "But the weird part is I really didn't see the shape for the first time. I didn't even _notice_ he wore a pin, you know?"

"I can't blame you for that. I didn't even see it until we were so close," he admitted. "It was so transparent it would never cross anyone's mind that it was there all the while."

"No one's mind except ours now. Seriously, Virgo was underestimating both of us. I don't know what she intended to happen to us under those illusions but I'm just glad they hadn't gone too far yet."

Yet Elijah seemed to have no idea how his words were hitting a point of wonder in Rei's mind._Those illusions _could_ have pushed us to far more serious danger than the ones we experienced... But that was it? _Was that one of the limitations he was looking for? A part of him was certain, yet another part of him, the one who often agreed with his instincts, refused to believe, felt there was more, that it couldn't be that weak as the situation made it appear to be.

_"Others before you had tried and failed, and they ended up losing what they could have possessed and what they already had."_

What they could have possessed. Could this be referring to the Signs?

And what they already had. Could this mean...

_Life? _

"What life?"

The neko-jin's mind slammed back to the present scene, realizing that the thought became verbalized without him knowing it. "Nothing, just a little something I recalled from what the Sign said."

"Must be quite deep if it can cause such a distant look on your face. Anyway, here." The American blader tossed something to Rei, who caught it with his right hand. "We bought caught it, I guess."

Rei gazed at the sign on the small piece of a bit between his fingers. "Yes, this is the same sign. So now we have two pieces and ten more to go." He offered it to Elijah. "It's yours."

"Thanks," he said, taking the piece and placing it inside the pocket of his denim pants. Then he finished the wrapping with a knot. "There! It's a little messy but that will do until we get back to the hotel." His eyes fell on the discarded broken items and the cracked walls. "Now let's _really_ get out of here. Can you walk?"

Rei slowly put on his upper garments and belt before getting on his feet. "I still can; I just got a little wound on the shoulder, that's all."

"If you say so. Anyway, since moving forward won't help, the only way is to go back. Let's go now." He turned to the direction where they came from and started walking.

"No arguments here. Oh, and Elijah…"

Elijah stopped before looking back. "Yeah?"

Rei pointed to himself. "Maybe this time _I_ should take lead."

* * *

Over one week later, Max found himself staring at the airplane's window, smiling. Just a few days ago he had overcome the attacks of Aries, and now he and his friends were leaving Argentina to head for Brazil. The events in Argentina had left him more curious than ever, and he couldn't wait to share his experiences with his mom. _Mama, I did it. I caught one of the Signs for you. And all by myself. _

A sigh of slight irritation broke into his thoughts, causing him to turn to his right. Apparently he had been so caught up in his silent happiness that he forgot all about Elijah, who currently kept shifting into a more comfortable position and was miserably failing.

In truth, Max had a hard time figuring Elijah out. At first he had assumed they were getting along just fine after Max's apology to the slightly smaller boy back in America. But as their trip to Mexico progressed, the blond had always felt a pair of hard eyes boring holes right through him. He hadn't helped thinking that they belonged to Elijah but whenever he tried to catch him, Elijah wasn't even looking in his direction.

"_Maybe you should try talking to Elijah once in a while,"_ Rei had suggested to him after his encounter with Virgo. _"He thinks you hate him, Max."_

Max hadn't been able to believe his ears. Elijah thought that _Max _didn't like _him_? Shouldn't that be the other way around? And had Elijah still been under the same wrong impression when the brown-haired boy had practically talked to everyone but him even in Argentina?

Well, make that him_ and _Kai. It really was wrong but the thought made Max feel a little lighter. Because if Elijah could converse animatedly with the Hiwatari but not with the blond, then something was seriously wrong. But so far it wasn't happening.

So maybe he could still try again. And maybe, it wasn't still too late to build a new friendship.

"Hey, um, are you okay?"

Elijah was practically squirming on his seat, looking annoyed while turning to Max. "Sometimes you can never be comfortable with where you're seating."

Max frowned both inwardly and physically. Elijah's words were completely innocent, that he knew. So why did he feel as though it were aimed at him? "What do you mean?"

The smaller boy let out a loud sigh and finally stayed still. "I give up. Sleeping here just won't work right now." He turned to Max. "So you're not having a hard time with where you are, huh?" The question came out in a perfectly friendly tone.

"Well, no." Okay, so Elijah just couldn't sleep after all. Max was just getting paranoid over nothing then. Now was the best time to make his move. "So, we got three of the Signs already. Isn't it great?"

Elijah smiled. "It's great. You couldn't imagine how happy I am with each piece we collected." The way he smiled was as though more to himself knowingly than to Max. "But Mizuhara, you don't have to force yourself to search for the Signs if you don't want to. I'll completely understand if you don't feel like it since you'd be helping out a complete stranger and all."

How could this friendly conversation twist all of a sudden? "No, I really want to help," he said, trying to straighten their talk out. "I want to do this for my mom."

"Your mom?" Elijah's eyebrows were raised. At least he seemed to hold even a little interest with Max had to say.

Feeling encouraged, the blond went on. "My mom is the director of the PPB Institute. Her current research project is about the Twelve Signs, and if I give her the data I'll get from this trip, I know it would take off a lot of burden from her. We won't be seeing each other for quite a long time now but I'm sure she'll be more than happy to see me when we come back." He mentally listed all the possible activities he could do with his mom, and maybe—

"We can't all be blessed," Elijah uttered dryly. His gaze was on the back of the seat before him as though trying to sear holes on it.

Max's forehead creased. Had he said something wrong again? "Why? Where's your mom?"

The smaller boy's gaze didn't move. "She's dead."

The blond blinked and looked at the floor, unable to believe how insensitive he had been. But it wasn't like he knew that Elijah's mom had already passed away. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." But when he looked up, Elijah's eyes were already closed.

Maybe he should follow Elijah's example. Maybe sleeping would be the best thing to do right now. It wasn't like he had the energy to continue the conversation anyway.

* * *

"Brazil, _Brazil!_" Takao stood with arms raised, sniffing the air. "_Finally_ we're here!" 

"Takao's looking very excited again," Kyouju noted. "He must be dying to find another Sign."

"What are you talking about, Kyouju? Don't you get it? New places mean new types of food! Man, I'm hungry already!"

Everyone else shed sweatdrops.

"Now listen to me, everyone." All beybladers turned to Chairman Daitenji. "We'll first rest at the hotel and then plan our search. If we still have some time, we can still do whatever we want."

"Got it!" Max grinned.

"Rei?" a voice called out from behind. "Is that you?"

Rei turned around, blinked… and his face broke into a warm smile. "Hey, we meet again!"

* * *

**-nods- Yes, people. Max calls Judy "Mama" in the original/Japanese. **

**I'll end the chapter here. Please leave a review! Flames will be used to burn your favorite character to a crisp (not that you'd like _that_ to happen). Thanks! **

**And hopefully, I can finish _Sign of Wish _soon…**


	6. Ch6: Showdown! Past His Amber Orbs

**DISCLAIMER:** Bakuten Shoot Beyblade belongs to its manga author, Aoki Takao.

**A hundred thanks to Wreckless Spirit (everyone, check out her fic, _Secret Desire_, especially if you're a Max x Hilary/Hiromi fan; with good touches of humor in it, believe me), BeybladeFan (I'll try to update **_Opening Pandora's Jar_** soon) and Diamond Core (watch out for her next fic. I bet it's going to be as enjoyable as _Beneath the Surface_) for leaving those wonderful reviews! Here's the next chappie… **

**Oh yeah. Do you still remember the girl Nelvana dubbed as Frankie? Well, in the unsubbed original series her name sounds closest to Aura. If this is incorrect, kindly email me the official name so that I can implement it. Thanks. Anyway, I present to you Chapter 6. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

WHAT YOU DON'T CAN'T HURT YOU

ChApTeR 6

* * *

Kyouju watched as a girl with bounded purple hair and wavy bangs walked over to where he and his friends were standing. _This girl looks so familiar._ Now where had he seen her before?

"I don't believe this. The BBA Team is here in Brazil!" she exclaimed in surprise. "What are you guys doing here? Touring?"

"Something like that." With one hand Rei gestured to Elijah. "We have a companion, by the way. Aura, this is Elijah Parke."

"Nice to meet you." Elijah shook hands with the Brazilian girl.

"Aura?" Max looked thoughtful. "Rei, wasn't she your opponent in the American Pre-Finals?"

"That's right."

_Oh, now I remember. That girl with the long fishing rod shooter._ Kyouju forgot that she came from Brazil along with her two male teammates.

"Aura?" Takao scratched his temple. "Why couldn't I remember seeing you during the American Tournament?"

"You did see her, Takao," Kyouju stated. "But after that you were too busy going back and forth to the bathroom to remember her face."

"Bathroom?" Aura and Elijah echoed at the same time.

The small brunet gave a nod. "The night before the match, Takao had stuffed himself with so much food that I think he ruined his stomach and could not go on—" The rest of his sentence was left unfinished as Takao shut the brown-haired boy's mouth with his hand.

"You didn't have to let them know that, Kyouju! I don't want to recall that humiliating event again!"

"Oh," Elijah said slowly. "So that's why."

Suddenly Rei's body tensed.

Max turned to his Chinese friend. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's…" The neko-jin was silent for a while.

"Yeah?" Elijah's brows were raised, prodding him to go on.

His form was still for a while. Finally he relaxed. "It's nothing."

"Hey, Rei," Aura said brightly. "Do you still remember our match on that high way stadium?"

"Of course." Rei grinned. "There's no way I would ever forget that."

"Me too. In that case, how about a rematch? I had practiced so much after you won and I had improved a lot. Are you up for another high-speed battle?"

"You bet I am," the brunet answered just as enthusiastically. "My Driger needs some exercise anyway. So where do we do it?"

"Hmm… Can you give me the address of the place where you'll be staying?"

Chairman Daitenji wrote on a piece of paper the location for Rei and handed it to the Brazilian girl.

Aura studied it for a moment. "Oh, yes of course. I know this place. There's a nearby beach where I used to go to."

"So we're in?"

A smile formed on her face. "Let's do it tomorrow morning, ten o'clock at the right side of the beach itself. Get enough rest. My piranhas won't go easy on you."

Rei smirked a little. "Driger has gotten stronger even after the World Championship Finals. We're not easy to be defeated, you know. I'll see you then!"

* * *

"We're finally _here!_" More eager than ever, Takao and his companions stood before the hotel Chairman Daitenji had arranged for them. "Come on now so that we can order food already!"

Everyone else stared at him.

"What?" he asked as bellboys appeared and carried their baggage. "That last meal we ate in the airplane could hardly be called a _meal_."

"Let's go." Chairman Daitenji took lead, followed by Takao.

"Let's go," Max singsonged along behind him. Takao looked back, finding Rei, Kyouju and Kai silently following them. Elijah, on the other hand, remained rooted on his spot as though hesitating. Then he shut his eyes tight and rushed until he was almost inside the hotel's entrance before opening his eyes again.

_What's up with _that? Elijah had been acting like that ever since the start of the trip, from airports to hotels and other high buildings. "Hey, Elijah, why are you acting weird every time we enter a building?"

The American was starting to look more at ease. "Weird?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I don't believe you for a second."

"Come on, Takao." Rei and the others passed by him and Elijah. "If you remain just standing there, Max and I will take your share of the food."

"Don't you _dare_!" Takao went after them, half of his mind on food while the other half still on Elijah. _What's going on with him anyway?_

_Oh well, it's not that important right now._

* * *

"Excuse me?" Takao stared at Chairman Daitenji later.

"I said all of you except Elijah are going to share the same room with whoever you like," the stout man repeated. "Elijah requested to get a room alone. Any questions?"

"I do. How come Elijah gets a more private room _again_ while the rest of us share the same quarters?" the Japanese champion complained. "That's kind of unfair, don't you think?"

"Takao, I don't think the rooms are a big issue here," Rei rubbed his temples with his fingers. "It doesn't really matter who gets what room."

Max nodded in agreement. "You never had a problem with this before. You don't want to share a room with me or Kyouju anymore?"

"That's not the point!" _Don't they get it at all?_ This was the third time Elijah wanted a room all to himself. At first Takao had thought the smaller boy might have been feeling awkward since he was still a complete stranger to the BBA Team. If he were really shy, then Takao would more or less understand the discomfort of sharing the same space with any of them.

But it had been already almost three weeks. It was clear enough that they welcomed Elijah, and the blue-eyed boy was aware of that. So what was the point of him getting a solo room now?

"So what is?"

But this was more than just about the bedroom. The truth was that the navy-haired boy was starting to dislike the idea of Elijah always getting his way. For one thing, Takao had opted the idea of looking for the Signs individually when they were still in Mexico. He was dying to collect them already, and he knew his idea would make their search faster. But then Elijah had jumped in and managed to convince everyone to go by pairs. And forget it when it came to rooms of the hotels they had stayed at. Every time they had a disagreement on something, Elijah had this way of making almost everyone go to his side. Still, Takao had let all their arguments go.

"The point is, Elijah always gets his way whenever he likes it," he stated finally. "Like right now. It's not right to let it continue forever."

"Let me tell you right now, Kinomiya," Elijah uttered. "I'm not used to sharing rooms with other people. I don't have any complaints with space but privacy isn't such a crime the last time I checked."

"Maybe but you should adjust to us instead of the other way around—"

"Drop it, will you?" Kai interrupted.

Takao turned to his supposed teammate. "So you're siding with him, Kai?"

"I'm not siding with any of you. But you're arguing about pointless things, for crying out loud. It's getting old and annoying."

Elijah glanced at Kai.

Takao met the expectant looks of his other companions. Finally he sighed. "All right."

* * *

_I can't take this anymore!_ Mildly irritated, Max got up from his bed to put his slippers on. He glanced at Takao who was snoring with practically the volume of a blasting stereo, legs sprawled and all. _How he can sleep like that is beyond me. I better get out of here since I won't be able to sleep any longer anyway._

He crept out of the room silently so as not to disturb Kyouju too. Passing by Rei and Kai's room, he wondered what time it was. _It must be, what, past four in the morning or something?_ he thought groggily, this time passing by Elijah's room.

Then he blinked. The light in Elijah's room was turned on, the door ajar, and curiosity got the best of him. Suddenly attentive, the half-Japanese peeked at the opening, surprised to see the brown-haired beyblader on his feet in the middle of the open floor, eyes closed. He was standing still with feet slightly apart, holding up his backpack with a steady straight left arm up to shoulder level.

Max watched him silently for a few minutes, trying to observe him without being caught. _What is he doing? And on such an early hour too?_ Elijah seemed to be in a stance or something.

Suddenly the backpack was flung at the blond's direction and he immediately moved himself from the door. The door was thrown wide open as the bag crashed into it, and Max heard fast approaching footsteps. It was obvious that Elijah knew someone was watching him. Not wanting to be caught spying, Max retreated back to his room as quickly and silently as possible.

* * *

"Okay, I'm here." Rei glanced at the simple red beystadium between him and Aura before surveying his surroundings. From the white shore where he stood, he could spot many other similar beystadiums embedded in farther parts of the beach.

"Good." Aura smiled. "I feel this is going to be a great rematch."

With careful orbs Rei watched the girl. There was something about Aura's smile that was in a way not so pleasant. "Well, since you're the one who challenged me, I suppose you're confident that you had really prepared for this." He brought out his shooter and set Driger. "Show it to me then."

"No problem." Aura raised her rod shooter, the smile transforming into a smirk. "I have only one thing to remind you of, Rei. Do not underestimate me; I'm no longer, no, I'm not the same girl you'd battled with during the past pre-finals."

_Okay, so she's _really_ that confident, huh?_ "I'll keep that in mind. Are you ready?" He positioned himself. "Three, two, one…"

"GO SHOOT!" both beybladers yelled together as they released their beyblades. Driger immediately proceeded to the middle of the beystadium and kept spinning only on that spot while Aura's beyblade traveled around in a very high speed.

_This reminds me of the first time I battled with Takao._ Of course Aura's beyblade didn't possess Dragoon's abilities, let alone a holy beast. _My advantages are that I had already seen her techniques before, and I had improved so much since that match._ Still, looking down at what Aura could do wouldn't help him.

"Attack!" Aura shouted. At this, the piranha beyblade swept down to slam Driger, and Driger just dodged it.

_Fast, almost as fast as Driger but still the same speed as before,_ the brunet observed, looking up at Aura to check her reaction. He was surprised, however, when he saw a smirk on her face instead of a frown.

Then he heard a sound in the stadium and was even more surprised to see Driger knocked by Aura's beyblade almost to the edge of the stadium. The attack continued; each time the purple beyblade came out from any direction to hit Driger, Driger tried to counterattack it but Aura's beyblade kept altering directions suddenly that not even Rei's sharp eyes could catch up. What was worse was that the piranha beyblade always managed to hit Driger at the most unexpected times, almost causing it to wobble.

"Don't bore this fight, Rei. I expect a world champion beyblader to do better." Aura covered her yawn with her free hand.

_What's happening here? _It was as though his opponent's beyblade gained twice the speed and strength. _She really means business. Now I really have to be serious._ Driger swiftly spun out of the attack, and the Chinese teen willed it to run even faster. His beyblade dug a trail along the way. "I won't fail you, don't worry. TIGER CLAW!"

Driger came in the closest contact with the Brazilian's beyblade to start trying to shred it from all sides, not even giving the slightest opening for the opponent to get out.

It was time to end the match, the Chinese boy decided. "I got you now. Come on, Driger! Finish it off—huh?" Aura's beyblade was vanishing before his eyes. "Where did it go?" And the next thing he knew Driger got struck thrice by something as fast as lightning. Minute fragments flew about as Driger retreated a little.

Aura just giggled a little.

The thing that smashed a part of Driger's attack ring slowed a bit to reveal her beyblade, still completely untouched.

"What!" Rei was baffled. T_he Decoy Attack!_ he realized, stealing a glance at the Brazilian girl. _But—But when did she execute it? How come I didn't see her do that? I never took my eyes off her beyblade after the start of the battle!_ When he looked back at the stadium he was met by the sight of two piranha beyblades, both poised for attack.

Aura seemed to read his mind. "Single decoy, new strategy, not that I'd tell you when I did it. You never saw the quick switch because you thought the Decoy Attack would try to distract you with multiple images of the same beyblade, didn't you?"

The brunet tried to ignore the uneasiness settling at his stomach. _She's right. The Decoy Attack I expect was the one with her beyblade hiding among false images. If she had come up with a variation of this attack like this one she just pulled, then she must have more tricks up her sleeve. _That was only logical for a defeated player who wanted a rematch.

_So why do I feel I'm about to lose?_

"What do you think now, Rei?" Aura was starting to sound cocky. "Am I competitive enough for you?"

_No kidding. _"Don't be too sure just yet." Rei studied the two beyblades in front of his. _It's another Decoy Attack._ One of those beyblades must be the real one, and hitting the real one would make the fake one disappear. But given that there was only one other beyblade instead of four or five, there must be a plan behind it. _The question is, what?_

"If you don't plan to attack me then I'll just attack you instead." Aura's beyblades crossed to the other direction, picking up speed at the same time. "Or maybe you couldn't even catch me?"

"Just wait for it." Driger matched up her beyblade's speed, accelerating while digging heavily on the path, sending flying scrapes to distract the beyblades behind it. Even while the distraction was going on Driger traveled along the up going curve of the beystadium to position itself in the air, and neko-jin called out his next attack. "TIGER FANG!"

With the added force due to the pull of gravity, Driger successfully gave Rei's selected target a hard blow. But nothing happened to the other piranha beyblade. _Did I choose the wrong one? I must have attacked the fake one._

"Get even with that!" Aura yelled, raising one bare arm. "PIRANHA ATTACK!" Like a dozen piranhas jumping in and out of the water, her attacked beyblade seemed to have multiplied by twelve and leapt high in the air to attack Driger.

Even though he knew an attack from an attacking illusion shouldn't cause any physical harm, the brunet willed Driger to quickly move away. He had already learned a lesson when he had encountered Tia in Mexico. But no sooner had Driger gotten away and attacked the untouched purple beyblade than the latter also launched its own Piranha Attack in a heartbeat. Driger was sent to the air in a blink of an eye, and before Rei realized it, the beyblade he had first attacked knocked Driger out in mid air, sending it right beside his feet.

Aura jumped up and down in happiness. "I did it! I finally beat Rei!"

Rei, on the other hand, was anything but able to move, still stunned at the unexpected turn of events. Everything happened too fast even for him that he wasn't able to follow. But he was sure Driger had hit both beyblades, so why didn't any of them disappear? He could only think of one thing. "Wait, you used _two_ real beyblades at the same time! That's against the rules!"

"I did _not_." Aura stepped closer to the stadium. "Watch."

As Rei looked on, the two piranha beyblades joined together immediately, fusing back to being only one beyblade. He stared, bewildered, as the Brazilian beyblader picked it up. _H-how did she do that? How come they seemed to be both real? _

"Now impressed with _real_ magic tricks, Rei?" Aura asked. "I told you before not to underestimate me, didn't I?"

If Rei _did_ underestimate her, then that was a good reason for his defeat. But the problem was, he _didn't_, and he knew that. _So what went wrong?_ he wondered while hiding Driger back inside his pocket. _How could I… lose… to her? _

"It's great to know that I, a mere semi-finalist, had defeated one of the world champion beybladers but I don't feel that fulfilled at all. What happened, Rei? I had expected an exciting battle with you but instead I practically fell asleep!"

Rei was starting to get annoyed with her. So he lost the match. But Aura's ego was swelling more and more, and he wasn't in the mood to hear her speak her overconfidence. He needed to get out of here before his mood turned dark. "Look, you got a rematch, you had the skills, so you won fair and square. I didn't underestimate you but I do admit that I lost and you deserve the victory. Congratulations." Turning on his heel, he began to walk away. "I have to go now. Bye."

"If you didn't underestimate me, what _did_ happen?" the Brazilian girl called after him. "How did you and your pathetic loser team beat the PPB Team, let alone win the title of being beyblade world champions anyway, huh?"

Suddenly he stopped on his tracks, his head slowly turning around. "What did you say?" _Calm down. Don't let her get to you._

"Oh, did I hit something sore?" Aura was all feigned innocence. "I heard from TV interviews that you managed to enter the American Tournament because the BBA Team had won during the Asian Tournament. Boy, just looking at you now makes me wonder how really weak and primitive those Chinese finalists are. They must be all pre-historic losers too if even _you _guys managed to defeat them."

Something snapped inside Rei, and he whirled around, losing his calm. _You've gone too far._ He could tolerate being bad-mouthed by others. He could tolerate ugly remarks about his current team being hurled by her. But Aura had just insulted the White Tiger tribe as a whole! "Take back what you said!"

"Why would I?" she sneered. "So then it's true, isn't it?"

"No one insults the White Tiger clan like that!" he growled. "And you don't know us for you to talk trash! In case you don't know you just made fun of my other close friends."

"Oh," the girl intoned mockingly. "You're mad at me because you also came from that dim-witted tribe. Idiots like you should be ashamed to even bear a lowly name such as your group's. I'm so scared!" Laughing, she started to walk away.

"You ought to be if you don't take back all those insults _right here and right now!_" Rei was so mad that he marched toward her, took her exposed shoulder and roughly spun her around so that she faced him. "And you're not leaving until you do so!"

Aura swatted his laid hand away. "Get your hand off me!" With one hand she pushed the Chinese boy back and used the other hand to strike him hard on his left arm with the use of her fishing rod shooter.

Rei tried to bite back the growing pain and stumbled back. Pulling up his sleeve, he witnessed the beginnings of a nasty bruise. "You…"

An icy glare was what he earned from Aura. "You don't touch a girl like that, Rei! The next time you do that again, your arm will be completely paralyzed." She carried her shooter on her shoulder. "By what you did, you just proved to me how much of a bad sport you, the BBA Team, and your tribe are. You don't know how to accept defeat with honor and grace. Wait until the whole world knows everything that just happened here."

Rei gritted his teeth.

The Brazilian girl turned her back on him. "Losers are losers. Your actions tell you who you are and what you are capable of. At least try to remember _that_." She walked away from their spot.

As for Rei, he had enough. And he went on his own way too, already sick and tired of what Brazil had to offer this morning.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Can't stand it? **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks! I don't want to drop the story after all the ideas I planned out with but then again, I have to prioritize my life offline... Flames will be used to burn the trash in Takao's room.**


End file.
